Ask the Characters of Code Lyoko!
by Hiraku Abridged
Summary: Inspired by another 'fic with the South Park characters in it, this one lets you ask the entire gang, even Xana! Be careful what you ask or what you do to the chained up Lyoko Gang! Rated for some of the character's responses... PS: William's the new kid!
1. It Begins!

(Disclaimer: Me no own Code Lyoko. Nevah. Nevah evah. So all you lawyers can go poof! XD)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's approximately 1:00 AM and Xana is at it again, trying to materialize something.

Jeremie: Agh! Get to Lyoko, and don't dawdle!

Odd: Ok, Dr. Shrieker!

And of course, the power goes out. So does Xana. And Aelita hits the floor with an audible 'wumph.'

And somehow, SIX people vanish.

They appear in HQ. Next door, being held captive, is the gang of South Park. (xD a reference to dark shinigami aka animeunratedXP.)

Six people, chained to the floor. Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and...who's this? He's wearing a black robe and his eyes are blue, red spiky hair jutting out of his skull...that's Xana.

Hiraku: Hello, everyone!

Aelita: What the-?!

Hiraku: You guys came here to answer some questions from the fans. Now, that is IF they give us any questions.

Yumi: Fans?!

Jeremie: Fans for what?

Ulrich: Oh, HELL no! Let me go! (tries to break free from chains) Gah! I've gotta get out of here!

Odd: Zzzzzzzzz...

Xana: ...?

Hiraku: Ok, here's one I got from my brother. So SIT, Ulrich Stern!

Ulrich: How do you know my-

Hiraku: I'm privileged.

**Benjamin: Ulrich, why aren't you aware that Yumi really does have feelings for you?  
****And Jeremie, why don't you just get contacts?**

Ulrich: Wh-whaaaaa?!

Yumi: (squeaks) I...I...

Jeremie: (pissed off) Because I'll LOSE my contacts. Already did.

Hiraku: Awww...I wonder how the South Park dudes are going.

Aelita: (pointing to Xana) Who's that?

Hiraku: Xana.

Ulrich: (glaring at Xana) Let me go! I wanna kill him!! Nyaaaahh!! (tries to reach Xana)

Xana: --; Idiot.

Hiraku: HE SPEAKS! x3

Xana: Fuck you, human!

Aelita: 00

Jeremie: Holy-!

Yumi: 00; Wow.

Hiraku: Xana Mythar, you don't use that word with me! Or so help me, I'll unleash…Ulrich on you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooooooo...I need questions! Please! Hiraku will read them aloud and upload every ten into another chapter! Promise! Yes, you can also get mad at them, give them stuff (like your number xD) kiss them, ect. And cuss them out. That's especially funny. Beware if you touch them though, someone could get jealous! Ahahahah.

Review, or else I'll unleash Ulrich on YOU!


	2. Our First Letter!

Hiraku: -reads- Ooooh. Here you go, guys-your first letter!

**mirawriter**

**For Jeremie:  
In the prequel (Xana Awakens) you called Aelita Maya because you didn't know her actual name. HOW on EARTH(or Lyoko) did you come up with MAYA?! That means Earth and Aelita wasn't really an earthling. Ironic, really. **

For Odd: Odd, in a lot of fanfics you get a real relationship with someone, then get all depressed because you have no idea how to handle it. In one you nearly die because of it. What do you have to say about this?

For Yumi: By my understanding, you met Ulrich when you were practicing martial arts with him. There's nothing wrong with that, and it seems you are made for Ulrich, but have you ever really like someone? Like William?

For Ulrich: On Lyoko, you have a saber and a lot of cool powers. You're basically the best fighter(even though Odd won't admit it). How do you feel about that?

For Aelita(with all due respect): It's obvious you like Jeremie and he clearly loves you back, but what do you feel about Odd? Isn't it a bit awkward, how he kind of likes you?  
Oh how do you develop powers on your own, like the energy field?

Jeremie: Well...the name 'MAYA' is actually a software program for creating 3-D graphics, and since Lyoko is 3-D and everything INSIDE Lyoko is 3-D, I automatically thought of that name.

Odd: Well...as long as I got girls all over me, I'm good with it! But me no likey depression.

Xana: BHAHA! XD

Yumi: ...Um...well...(blush) I...I don't know. Why are you asking me this?!

Jeremie: Oooh...

Ulrich: Hmmm...it's pretty cool knowing I'm the strongest around. (makes a face at Odd)

Odd: Hmph! If I weren't chained to the floor right now...

Hiraku: Shut it, cat-boy!

Odd: oO;

Ulrich: A-HEM. Well, it's also a bit of a burden...having to protect everyone from Xana...

Xana: ...Hehe.

Aelita: Um...um...he's a good friend...that's all I think. And...and what about Samantha?!

Hiraku: (anime vein) -I hate that ignorant little bitch...I wish she'd die...-

Aelita: Hmmm. I think Jeremie was trying to cover up for all the nights he spent working even though he promised us he wouldn't anymore...and he made me promise not to tell...Oops.

Jeremie: Oh, snap.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd: JEREMIE!!! YOU PROMISED!!!!

Xana: -is laughing his head off- You're all idiots! Hahahah.

Aelita: --; Shaddup.

Hiraku: Since this was their first, this will be the REAL first chapter! Please send in a little more next time!


	3. Let's Read These Too

**From: Pink Kitsune Lover**

**Aelita: Aelita, there are some fanfics where you and ULRICH are a couple. Also, there was another one where you got raped by Xana. Also, some people write fanfics where you're a whore, slut, or lesbian. What do think about those fanfics?**

Aelita: Huh?

Hiraku: (whispers to Aelita, describing what a whore, slut and lesbian do)

Aelita: -PO'd- I AM NOT IN ANY OF THOSE DEGRADING STATUSES!!!! And me and Ulrich are on opposite poles when it comes to attraction.

**Odd: You're a hottie! If I wasn't 11, I would ask you out. Is your hair naturally like that?  
**

Odd: -grins- Hehe. No, I have to use hair gel so it stands up. But the purple spot comes from my dad.

Hiraku: ...Ok...

**  
Jeremy: ARE YOU FREAKIN' EVER GOING TO TELL AELITA HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT HER?!  
**

Jeremie: (blush) Uhhh...eventually.

Yumi: xD

**  
Xana: Would you ever rape Yumi or Aelita?  
**

Xana: (disgusted) I'm not interested in HUMANS, let alone females!

Yumi and Aelita: _HEY!!!_

**  
Ulrich: Will you ask Yumi out soon? PLEASE!**

Ulrich: Like Jeremie said. ...Eventually.

Yumi: -eyes Ulrich suspiciously-

Odd: -cracks up-

**  
Yumi: Where in Japan are you from? JAPAN ROCKS!**

Yumi: I'm either from Kyoto or Tokyo.

Xana: (cough)Orfromhell(cough)

Yumi: I HEARD THAT!!!!

Xana: So?

Jeremie: --; Immature idiots.

**From: --- ---- (The stupid website deleted the rose. Sorry.)**

(Xana: Why is their name a rose?

Hiraku: Cause people are weird.)

**Alita: How do you feel abot gettng your wepen latr then the othrs?  
**

Aelita: Umm...mixed feelings, I guess.

**Jeremy: What do you look like on Lyoko? We won't lagh...much...**

Jeremie: -gulp- Uh...I guess...I will tell you.

Everyone else: (snickers quietly)

Jeremie: SHUT UP!!!

Hiraku: Yeah, let him tell. I used to think he was a dragon hybrid until recently.

Jeremie: I...I'm...a...a... ...

Xana: SAY IT, HUMAN!!!

Jeremie: --; I'm a cyborg.

Odd: BHAHA!!!

Ulrich: Pffftt...hahaha!

Yumi: (snicker snicker)

Aelita???

Xana: (is laughing so hard he's in danger of dying)

Hiraku: ...I don't get it.

(Now from my friends!)

**From: HALLOWINDANGER**

**To everyone: When is Season 4 coming? Thanks.**

Everyone: (in monotone) Season Four of Code Lyoko is scheduled to air on June Fourth, 2007, until further notice.

Aelita: I can't believe it! THEY PUSHED US BACK!!!!

Yumi: That's so unfair!!

Ulrich: Meh.

Odd: Zzzzzzzzz...

Hiraku: (uses air raid siren)

Odd: (wakes up and screams) NOT FAIR!!! NOT FAAAAAIIIIRR!!!!

Xana: They DIE.

Jeremie: Well...we have time to kill in here.


	4. UhOh! First Flame!

**Pink Kitsune Lover**

**Aelita: Hey, do you ever know what happened to your mother?**

Aelita: -sniffle- No, not yet.

Xana: ...I'm not saying a word.

**  
Do you watch Naruto? If you do, some of my fics have you and Naruto as cousins.**

Aelita: Are you kidding me?! Ulrich and Sasuke are bitter rivals.

Ulrich: ;D Yeah, we are.

**About the whore, slut, and lesbian thing... Well, I posted that because I lost a bet. I am really sorry about that.**

Aelita: --; I hate those people. They deserve to die.

**Ulrich: Hi. I know a great way to get Sissi away from you. Except, you wouldn't really like it. AGAIN, I LOST A BET.**

Ulrich: Hmmm...I'm interested...go on...

Xana: xD I hope it's what I think it is.

Hiraku: -suspicious glance-

**Xana: If you insult Yumi or Aelita ever again, I will have my hacker friend tell their dads and they will beat your hiney.**

Xana: Ooooh...I'm SO scared. -.-

**Jeremy: When's your birthday? Teehee.**

Jeremie: Somewhere in November. I'm not telling you the date xD

**Yumi: Can you B-slap Nicolas for me when you get out?**

Yumi: Sure thing.

Ulrich: I'll help.

Hiraku: Me too.

**Odd: Can you punch Herb for me after you get out? Those two Sissi cronies need to pulled of the show. I hope they change schools in Season 4.**

Odd: Uhm...YEAH!

Aelita: -sadly shakes head-

**P.S. Is kitsune a Japanese word?**

Yumi: -nodnod- It means 'fox' in Japanese.

**P.S.S. ODD YOU'RE SO HOT!**

Odd: ;3

Hiraku: -glares- Mine.

**Pink Kitsune Lover (again xD)**

**Everyone: HELLO! Oh, yeah, I lost some bets, so I have to sometimes put in weird stuff for my questions. **

Hiraku: Eh, no bother.

Xana: --; That's what you think, Hiraku.

**ODD YOU'RE SO CUTE!  
****And svelte. Hehe.**

Odd: I ish teh ladies' man!

Jeremie: x3 You aren't gonna like it soon.

Odd: Hey Jeremie?

Jeremie: Yeah?

Odd: SHADDUP!!

Yumi: xD

Xana: Myahaha!

**  
Oh, by the way my name is Samantha, too!;)Just call me Sammy! NOT YOU XANA! XANA, YOU BETTER CALL ME BY MY PENAME, Pink Kitsune Lover.**

Xana: So, Sammy, how are you gonna make me stop? Hmmm? I'm waiting.

Aelita: Boy oh boy, you've got to be kidding me.

Hiraku: Yeah x3 I have a spare bottle.

Odd: For what?

Hiraku: -smacks Odd on the head with a bottle-

Odd: OW!!! THAT HURT, GODDAMMIT!!!

Yumi: 00;

**Rianne - ennaiR**

**I have three questions.  
1. (Odd) How would you feel if there was an ass-kicking OC called Rianne that has blonde hair (Pink & Blue streaks), blue eyes, and a cool figure that had the hots for you? (I feel like putting it in a fanfic, and thought I'd ask you first.)**

Odd: -blush- Hmm...sounds AWESOME!

Ulrich: Myah.

**2. (Ulrich) This is actually advice.  
TELL YUMI!  
God, if you don't, William'll probably snag her.  
Although, I doubt Yumi would be charmed by that trash, after a fanfic I read. -.-''  
IT COULD STILL HAPPEN THOUGH, so you better get a move on!**

Ulrich: Yumi? Still like a dude who's Xana-Possessed? You're joking, right?

Yumi: --; I'm not that psycho.

Xana: You're psycho?

Yumi: Shut up, you.

Xana: -mumbles to self about bananas-

**3. Xana, what are you trying to achieve? World domination?  
**

Xana: Pfft. World domination? No. I WANT TO DESTROY THEM ALL!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Yumi: And you call me psycho?

Xana: -nodnod-

**And, if you had ONE wish, what would you wish for?**

Xana: -sniffle- I would wish to...um...

Aelita: --;

Xana: I WANNA STOP GETTING HUNTED DOWN! It burns into my self-esteem...

Jeremie: 0.0 I...never knew.

Xana: Screw off.

Ulrich: Oooooooh...

**Elemental Warrior**

**These interviews with characters I've seen before. A girl with the penname CursedDestiny did a story called Xiaolin Interviews(See Xiaolin Showdown section) and this in my opinion is a complete rip off of her fic. As for originality you don't get any points there. Is this a flame, um... it's whatever you want it to be. I don't care really. Hate me or love me it doesn't make a difference to me. Learn to use you're own ideas and stop copying other ideas.**

Xana: Aw, screw off. Xiaolin Freakdown sucks.

Aelita: Whassat?

Xana: --; Trust me, you don't wanna know.

Hiraku: Xana! Don't insult other shows! Even if I'm not a fan of it, you sonofabitch!

---

Jeremie: I don't see any other 'Ask the CL Characters' fanfics.

Everyone else: -nodnod-

Hiraku: Well, that's all for today! Send meh more reviews, please!


	5. You're All INSANE!

**Rianne - ennaiR**

Aelita (Since I forgot to ask you something) What would you say if Xana asked you out? (:P It's an inside joke. My friend made a fanfic where you were VEERY intimate with Xana.)

Aelita: Wha-wha-what?!!!

Xana: --; Ew. Sick-minded kid.

Aelita: I'D BEAT HIM...WITH A BISCOTTI!!

Xana: I'd rather be beaten by a PMSing Aelita then ask her out. xP**  
**

**  
Yumi & Ulrich: True. I had forgotten about him being controlled; -.-'  
**

Ulrich: It sucks.

Yumi: Yeah, it sucks.

**  
Yumi: What's your favorite color? Other than black!  
**

Yumi: BLUE.

Jeremie: Ey! Blue is MY color!

**  
Ulrich: What's your favorite monster?  
**

Ulrich: Hmmm...maybe Krabes. Cutting off their legs is fun

Xana: -glares at Ulrich-

Ulrich: Stop that!

**  
Odd: Where did you come up with the word Svelte? (I'm going to use it in the fanfic- Don't worry, I'll tell you the name of it . I felt like asking.)  
**

Odd: It was...it was when I was bored and Jeremie made me read a dictionary for making him mess up one of his inventions...

Jeremie: Shut up.

Aelita: Hm? What invention?

Xana: Well?

Jeremie: -sweatdrops-

**  
Xana: What do you think your form would be like, if you appeared on Lyoko?  
**

Xana: -glances down at self- I'd have DRAGON WINGS!

Ulrich: Cool!

**  
Jeremy(ie): What's the OFFICIAL spelling for your name?  
And, I DARE you to try and hack into Xana, and make him feel emotions like regret and remorse because of some sort of program that's supercool. -nodnod-  
Or, Find a way to reopen a link to Lyoko, only convert it to the Internet. -nodnod-  
**

Jeremie: Either way is actually fine to me. x3 And don't worry, I know _exactly _what to do.

Yumi: You gotta hand it to him, Jeremie's a genius.

Odd: Duh.

**  
Aelita & Jeremy: One more question. When Jeremy got caught between Lyoko and Earth, and touched your (Virtual) fingers, what did it feel like?**

Aelita: -giggleblush-

Jeremie: -squirms-

Xana: BHAHA!!! -points and laughs- The lovebirds would rather not say.

Hiraku: -falls off of chair, laughing hysterically-

**KiwiR0x**

**Aelita (And Odd, I suppose): Do you two ever get weird or crude remarks about your hair? I love both styles, so it's not my word against it, I was just wonderin...  
**

Aelita: Not that I know of...

Odd: -nods- But I usually flip them off, so it doesn't matter xD

Hiraku: Flip me off, and you'll spend a day in the Panic Room. -glares-

**  
Jeremie: Other than computers, what's your favorite past time? And, just HOW do you do so well when you sometimes don't sleep straight for days?!?  
**

Jeremie: Well, I like...stuff. And stuff. You know? And I drink coffee in secret.

Hiraku: No, I don't know about stuff. Sorry.

Odd: I WANT COFFEE!!!!

**  
Xana: So, what's the real deal with you? I'm so confuzzled about it, why do you hate them so? But, just to like letcha know, Your my favorite "villain"! But Don't expect a fanclub anytime soon.  
**

Xana: Why? Why do I hate?! -thinks about childhood and shivers deeply- You like me? GET AWAY FROM ME, HUMAN! -shivers deeply again-

Hiraku: -points and laughs- Xana's scared.

Aelita: xD hahahaha!

**  
Yumi: Remember when you told Ulrich you wanted to be "Just friends" Just WHAT were you for the past few seasons, eh? I happen to think you just confessed you wanted to be more than that!!  
**

Yumi: Ummmmm...-blush-

Jeremie: Pfft...

Odd: AHAHAHA!!!

**  
ODD I LOVE YOU!  
**

Odd: -grins- Thanks!

Xana: -glares and wishes Odd wasn't right next to him-

**  
ULRICH IF YOU AND YUMI NEVER GO OUT WOULD YOU GIVE KIWI (As in me, not Odd's dog) A CHANCE??! Yumi! Don't kill me!  
**

Ulrich: But don't you like Odd?

Yumi: Oh, I won't. -snaps chains-

Hiraku: AAAAGHHH!!! SHE'S LOOSE!!!!

Xana: -zaps Yumi unconscious-

**  
If Ulrich rejects me, Odd, you wouldn't? Would you?**

Odd: When I get out of here --;

Hiraku: IF you get out of here.

**mirawriter**

**Ok I have been dared to ask XANA a few questions. So... Which of your monsters is most useful to you, besides the Scyphozoa?  
**

Xana: Tarantula xP

Odd: -shiver- I hate those.

Everyone else except for the comatose Yumi: -nodnod-

**  
Even though you're a virus do you ever feel any remorse for hurting Yumi or Aelita, or anybody for that matter?  
**

Xana: HELL NO!!! It's hilarious! xD -laughs-

Ulrich: -kicks Xana-

Xana: Ow!

**  
What's the whole thing with being a virus?! I mean, who could sink that low?!**

Xana: IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!! I'M A GODDAMMED SUPERCOMPUTER PROGRAM NOW!!!!

Jeremie: You were human...?

Xana: ...I'm not answering that.

**Pink Kitsune Lover**

**Xana: I was jokin'. You can call me Sammy.  
**

Xana: FUCK YOU!

**  
Everyone: HI!  
**

Everyone that's agreeable enough: Hi.

**  
I had too much chocolate, and now I'm hyper. WHE!  
**

Odd: HYPERNESS RULZ!!!

**  
oh, yeah, Aelita this guy named Snakealien is in love with you.**

Aelita?

Jeremie: -thinking- I'm going to kill him.

**  
Oh, yeah, SASUKE SUCKS!! Also, a lot of people think he's gay. Sasuke's new nickname: SAS-GAYWAD.  
**

Ulrich: I call him Sasu-gay.

Xana: -applauds-

**  
I'm retarded when I'm hyper.  
See ya,  
Pink Kitsune Lover **

P.S. All of you rock! Heehee. Too much hyperness. ODD IS HOT! XD

Odd: xD

**Rose**

**I normally leave a rose when I post here since I'm not a member...yet... **

Jeremy: A cyborg is cool, I don't know what's so funny about it. Having Einstein hair, however...

Jeremie: Shut up! That isn't funny!

Odd: -snicker- Yeah it is.

Jeremie: You're one to talk!

**  
Yumi: What's your idea of the perfect date?  
**

Yumi: ...zzzzz...

Xana: Yumi is asleep. -evil grin-

**Ulrich: Hope you were paying attention, 'case here's my advice: Go give Yumi her perfect date!  
**  
Ulrich: Whaaaa?! I can't! She can't date! And...

Xana: ...And?

Aelita: And?

Odd: And?

Jeremie: Why else?

Ulrich: -blush- Nevermind.

**demon at rest**

**Ulrich I read in an other fanfic that you made out with Sissy and then you and Yumi 'played cards' (slept together) Is that true?  
**

Ulrich: 00 WTF?! THAT'S SICK!!!

Yumi: HELL NO!!!

Jeremie: --; There are some weird people out there. How do they know about us, anyway?

Hiraku: Ummm...not answering that...

**  
P.S Odd When you get out will you go slap every one who says your gay? Please and thank you!!  
**

Odd: ...-slaps Xana-

Xana: Ow! NOT ME!!! -kicks Odd-

**  
P.S.S Odd and Ulrich are HOT!!!.**

Odd: Um...xD

Ulrich: Uh, thanks:3

Hiraku: WOO! C'mon guys, I'll let you play some SSBM for a little bit, ok?

Everyone but Xana and Jeremie: WOOHOO!!!!


	6. THE HORROR OF SLASH!

**Rianne - ennaiR**

**Odd- The fanfic is Code Rianne. By me.  
:P You're awesome and cute!  
I wish I was my OC in my fanfic.. But I didn't put MYSELF in the fanfic, cause I do NOT look like her.  
Odd, can I hug you?? -Hugs anyway-  
(You're so cool!)  
**

Odd: -is hugged- Awww...you're nice, heheh.

Ulrich: -shivers- Fandom scares me. Why are we so loved (and scorned) anyway?

Hiraku: (whispers to audience) they don't know about the show...

**  
Ulrich- Krabs, eh? My favorite is the Bloks. Cause they're so stupid. And easy to defeat.  
-nodnod-  
**

Ulrich: Explains why Odd likes 'em.

Odd: XD I do!

Aelita: Bloks are stupid xP

**  
Yumi- I read a fanfic where you and Ulrich slept together and had a cute baby named Izzy! Aw!  
Poor Ulrich, though. His dad beat him up in the fanfic.. TT  
And, what's your idea of a PERFECT date?  
**

Yumi: WHAT?!!

Xana: Pfft. Ulrich probably deserved what he got.

Ulrich: -bright red and with his voice cracking- SHUT UP!!!

**  
Aelita: I love your outfit in Lyoko.  
No, seriously.  
I want it so that I can parade around and say, "I'm an Elf!!" :P  
What do you think of Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi? Oh, Jeremy too.(Describe them how YOU see them :P)  
**

Aelita: -kicks- What makes you think I LIKE being an elf?!

Odd's a funny hyperactive idiot...Ulrich's one step away from becoming emo and so is Yumi (well not so much)...and Jeremie...well...um...

Xana: JEREMIE IS A BUMBLING IDIOT!!!!

Jeremie: Shut up, or I'll stick some of that dry ice you use to keep cool...up your ass!

Xana: o0;

**  
Xana: Are you a female?**

Xana: Pfft. Hell no. -pokes above-

Cause if you were, I'd give you an awesome makeover so you can control the guys with your awesome looks! -nodnod- Ooh.. And I'd give a guy a makeover so that he controls the girls, and then you can threaten to kill him if anyone steps out of line.  
**-nodnod-**

Xana: What the hell is WRONG with you?! What kinda plan is that?!!

**  
Wait...  
I just totally gave you a plan. DAMNIT! -Thinks to self, maybe it won't work..-**

Odd: Yeah, it totally won't work.

Everyone else: T.T –nods-

**Pink Kitsune Lover**

**Xana: (crying) DON'T HATE ME! Sissi said you were that you were gay and had sex with Jim.  
**

Xana: --; I hate you all. Is it any wonder why I try to kill you?

**  
Aelita: Is your hair naturally pink? I like to kill off Sas-gay.  
**

Aelita: I AM THE NINTH WONDER OF THE WORLD!!!! ...for my hair is naturally pink.

Ulrich: Gee, I WONDER why she's the ninth...

Odd: I took up number eight! xD

**  
Odd: YOU ARE SO HOT HOT HOT HOT!  
**

Odd: I'M ON FIAAAAAH!!!! –burns-

Hiraku: Oh noes! –sprays Odd with an extinguisher-

Jeremie: --; Fire BLANKET next time, idiot.

**  
Yumi: Which do you think is better: dubbed anime or Japanese anime?  
**

Yumi: T.T No contest, it's Japanese. The North American people kill the characters with their crappy voices.

Hiraku: HEY!! Our country TRIES! But yeah, some of them suck ass.

Xana: Thank God they don't voice me. ...Oh crap, they do.

**  
Ulrich: I like to kill off Sas-gay.  
**

Ulrich: -stabs Sasuke dummy dead- Mwahahaha!!!

Yumi: Stop it, crazy person!

Aelita: -snickering-

**  
Jeremy: What were you thinking when Aelita's memory was completely sucked out?**

Jeremie: -huddles in corner-

Aelita: Oops...that's a bad place for him to visit...

Xana: xP It's his fault he makes a big deal out of it...

Everyone: -kicks Xana-

Xana: STOP THAT!!! IT HURTS!!!

**KiwiR0x**

**Aelita: Good, because in one of my fanfics we're sisters. (Yet I still don't know what to do about Hopper, thought...)  
**

Aelita: ...Sister? Whazzat?

Everyone: Nothing much...

**  
Xana: I wouldn't flatter yourself, I said you're my favorite "Villain" that does not mean I like you...(Does it? LOL) I mean, in other programs they like...suffocate people and stuff and the good guys cant even RUN and  
-mumbles on and on about bad guys/good guys just to get on Xana's nerves and continuously pokes Xana knowing he can't move with the chains- Aha, that's so fun.  
**

Xana: -snaps chains- I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU UGLY BITCH!!!!

Hiraku: Oh shit. –pounds hard on Xana's head using an old beer bottle-

Xana: -passes out-

Hiraku: We'll need more chains. KENNY no. 2! GET OVER HERE!!!!

Kenny2: -comes over with an armful of chains and chains Xana to the ground once more-

**  
I would say more "Stuff" as Jeremie puts it, but I think I should go now...-sly grin and runs off-  
**

Hiraku: RUN!!!!

**  
Rose**

**Jeremy: I wasn't saying you have Einstein hair. All I meant was Einstein hair + Cyborg ...I'm not really sure, but it would look weird...  
**

Jeremie: I'm not saying a word. –glares- I hate the little voice.

**  
Aelita: Have you & Jeremy ever dated? The scene in False Start doesn't count!  
**

Aelita: No...

Yumi: You mean 'no, not yet.'

Aelita: I MEAN NO!!! WE HAVEN'T DATED! THAT WAS THE STUPID QUESTION!!! –twitchspazz-

Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd: Holy crap.

Hiraku: 'Tis PMS is all. –looks suspiciously at Rianne coming back- Why you here again?

**Rianne - ennaiR**

**Jeremy..  
I'm sorry!  
In my fanfic I made you evil and hate all humans because you were too smart.  
0.o;;  
**

Jeremie: -thinking- Oh shit. She's onto me...

Xana: That's weird xP –rubs head- Owwww...

Everyone else: -eyes Jeremie suspiciously-

Jeremie: What?!

**  
Hiraku: Hello. Good job.  
**

Hiraku: Thanks! These guys are a handful...(cough)like little kindergarten kids(coughcough)

**  
Xana: What would you do to Hiraku to get revenge for chaining you up?  
**

Xana: -evil grin- I've been working on that...

Aelita: Uh oh...

Hiraku: -evil eyes Xana- Don't you dare.

**  
Aelita: I regret to inform you that I found a fanfic where you were more than very intimate with Xana.  
You MARRIED Xana in it.  
-shudder-  
And had a kid named Xandera.. (Girl)  
**

Aelita: -twitchspazz- I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!!!!!

Xana: -revs chainsaw- I'll help!

Hiraku: GIVE ME THAT!!! –rips chainsaw away- No, you can't go around playing Ash from Evil Dead!

**  
Jeremy: What would you do if Aelita had /it/ with Xana?  
**

Jeremie: ... ... ... –falls forward and passes out-

**  
Yumi: Hello. I read a fanfic where you dated SISSI.  
-shudder-  
Want me to kill them for you?  
**

Yumi: No. I'll help you kill them. –yanks on chains- As soon as I can get out of here.

**  
Ulrich: I read a fanfic where you were William's Lover. -uggh-  
**

Ulrich: 00; WTF?!!! What the hell is wrong with these 'fanfics?'

Hiraku: (whispering to audience) they don't know what fanfiction is either...

**  
Odd: -steals a strand of hair and rushes off-  
I don't have a cloning machine that I can use to make another Odd with that strand of hair, don't worry.  
--Jeremy, if you notice anything about the above sentence, hold your peace. Or, say what you like.--  
**

Odd: HEY! xO

Jeremie: -still passed out-

Hiraku: This is familiar... –points to review that self wrote-

(Hiraku Productions

Aw. :( -steals some of Kenny's hair- Ok Jeremie, clone him! Mwahahaha!  
Jeremie: --;

Yumi: Ok, since Hiraku is busy right now, I wanna ask a question. Did you know that you're one room away from us in HQ? Seriously. Bang on the wall and please wake up Odd.)

**  
All:  
My name is Rianne. -nodnod- Just like my penname.  
Xana, I love you.  
**

Xana: -thinks- Nuh-uh. YOU LIKE ODD, STUPID!!!

**  
All BUT Xana: That was to see if Xana will get creeped out. If he does, it's a not-so-secret weapon for you. -nodnod-**

Aelita: Didn't work...

Everyone else: SIIIIIGH...


	7. Winding Down

Hiraku: playing SSBM

Odd: Aelita, you suck.

Aelita: I'm trying my best, so shut up!

Ulrich: YAY! I WIN!

**Rianne - ennaiR**

**Hiraku: I like coming here. -nodnod-  
**

Hiraku: Thankies. xD

**  
Odd: I'm sorry! I just had to try to clone you. Unfortunately, it didn't work.  
But you're so profoundly smart even when you SEEM stupid.  
And HOT. And fun. And HOT.  
Did I mention HOT?  
**

Odd: Stop with all the 'hots'! I could spontaneously combust or some shit like that!!! –snifflewhimper-

Xana: …-grin-

Yumi: Don't you dare!

**  
Aelita: -cringes- I'm sorry!! I just love your Lyoko form.. It so purtyful... Just like your Human form is purtyful!  
-Thinks- Good thing I'm a girl or Jeremy would probably kill me. ****-nodnod-  
**

Aelita: 0o; You're scaring me…

Jeremie: o0; Me too.

**  
Jeremy: I like your hair. You're the only one that isn't drawn with a huge forehead. -nodnod-  
**

Jeremie: ;3 I'm special.

Odd: Like me!

Jeremie: T.T Not that kind of special. You're dumbly hyper special. I'm smartly special, comprenda?

Odd: …Qué?

**  
Xana: What is your biggest fear- If you don't feel fear, what do you hate most?  
**

Xana: Hmmm…lessee…I DON'T WANNA DIEEEEE!!!!

Hiraku: o0; So you're scared every day?

Warriors: -exchange nervous glances-

**  
Yumi: How would you feel if William came back, no-longer-possessed, and started dating Ulrich? (As gross as the prospect is)  
**

Yumi: I'd slap myself to wake up.

Ulrich: Yeah, that's pretty sickening to think about…

Odd: Yeah…ick.

**  
Ulrich: What do you think of Sissy? Is she only annoying, or can she be nice sometimes?  
Would you ever date her if she was nicer?  
**

Ulrich: She's annoying…a lot. If she was nicer…and got rid of the exposing clothes…and got a little smarter…THEN maybe.

Jeremie: A LITTLE smarter? You've gotta be kidding me!

**All but Xana: You're on a TV show, you know, called Code Lyoko. It's on channel 45 where I am. You can probably catch it, and you'll be like, 0.o;; EVERYONE KNOWS! AH!, and it would be so fun. All in all, you're a great team, and I want to be part of it. -.-'' I probably weirded you out and annoyed you to heck, though.  
**

Everyone: …AHAHAHAHA!!!

Aelita: Silly people, that's a lie! xD

Xana: -muttermutter- I can't believe they don't even know yet.

**  
Hiraku: Have you ever listened to a Prozzak Song? They're really good.  
**

Hiraku: Nani?!

**  
Odd: You should listen to Prozzak. Their songs suit you, in a way.  
-Wants to go out with you so badly-  
**

Odd: …I'm confused.

Aelita: I, too, am stumped.

**  
Xana: You're too smart. -takes out an axe and tries to behead Xana-  
GO ODD, ULRICH, YUMI, AELITA, AND JEREMY! WOOTNESS!  
**

Xana: AGH!!! –ducks-

Warriors: YEAH!!!! –cheer Rianne on-

**  
All: **

I am hyper. HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER!  
-gives Odd a gazillion fudge squares with sugar all over them- HYPER! -sprinkles MORE sugar on one before eating it-

Hiraku: Uhh...

Odd: Yay! –stores fudge- I love chocolate.

**Pink Kitsune Lover**

**Aelita: This guy, King of Jarkonia, made this fic where Jeremy raped you, and then he said that Jeremy takes pictures of you when you're changing. What do you want to do about it?  
**

Aelita: ...KILL. -revs chainsaw-

Hiraku: -snatches- NO IMPERSONATING ASH, YOU IDIOT!!!!

Jeremie: WTF is these people's problems?! I'm just a fourteen-year-old kid, for God's sakes!

Xana: ...that's sickening.

**  
Yumi: I agree with you. Japanese anime is much better.  
**

Yumi: Yeah.

Aelita: Whassat?

Ulrich: Nothing much...

**  
Jeremy: Don't kill anyone, because if you do, you'll never have a chance with Aelita.  
**

Jeremie: -shiftyeyes- I promise I won't.

Ulrich: -scoots away as far as possible-

Hiraku: Uhhh... -moves chair away-

**  
Odd: HOTNESS!  
**

Odd: -burns again-

Me: -throws a fire blanket on Odd, then beats him with it to put out the flames-

Jeremie and Aelita: WRAP HIM IN IT NEXT TIME.

**  
Ulrich: (gives Ulrich a Sas-gay dummy with a bunch of weapons.)  
**

Ulrich: WOOT!

Hiraku: -stores stuff in Ulrich's locker- There. You'll get them later.

**  
Xana: Out of all villains, I guess you're my favorite, 'cause all the other villains are gay or mental. You're not either.  
**

Xana: Uh...yay?

Odd: Be proud, ye freak o' nature.

Xana: --; I'm seriously going to eat you, Odd.

**  
Everyone: (gives everyone HUGE chocolate chip cookies, including Hiraku) **

From,  
Pink Kitsune Lover

Odd: YOU ROCK! XD

**demon at rest**

**Hahahahahaha... no one has asked this yet so I am going to ask... What are your favorite movies every one?**

Aelita: What's a movie?

Odd: BASEKETBALL!!! WOOT!!!! xD

Jeremie: --; I don't know...something scientifically accurate like Apollo 13...

Ulrich: HALLOWEEN. xD

Yumi: I think Psycho is better.

Xana: THE EXORCIST. I watched the filming. (Awesome.)

Hiraku: ...Oh? Me? South Park...you know, that movie. Awesomeness.

**HALLOWINDANGER**

**Dudes, why are you still here? Why don't you just leave or something-like break the chains?**

Hiraku: Cause I locked the door. Sorry kids.

Aelita: --; I'm going to kill you when I get out of these chains.

Everyone else: -nodnod-


	8. Xana a GIRL? Plus More FALSE Propaganda

Hiraku: Meh...bored.

Odd: Yeah, let's play something else!

Aelita: -waves letters- We've got more...mail...to answer.

**Rianne - ennaiR**

**I am going to dedicate most of my reviews to killing Xana and worshipping you all. Even Hiraku. Well, maybe not Hiraku. **

-Swings axe wildly at Xana-  
-Throws axe at Xana-  
-Throws a burning log at Xana-

Xana: ARGH! -ducks each time-

Kenny2: -is hit by burning log- (in Kennyspeak) Hey! Watch your goddammed aim, you crazy bitch!

Hiraku: Uhhh...-stares at Xana- Hey, it's not _my_ fault she doesn't like you, you tried to kill everyone.

**WolfGirl88**

**Yo Wolfgirl88 here and i want to ask questions and Give All of you hugs! **

Everyone: -is hugged-

Xana: Blegh!

Hiraku: ...Uh...

**i guess i am some what of an odd fangirl anyway Odd? Did you buy your dog when you got to the school or did you bring him with you from home? **

Odd: Kiwi's from back in NZ. I wish he was here...

Kiwi: -runs into room yipping crazily, runs up to Odd, and buries his muzzle in Odd's shirt-

Odd: YAY!

Jeremie: -thinking- Great, Odd's dumb dog is here.

Xana: -thinking- I'm going to KILL that mutt this time.

**And the rest of you, do u like dogs or cats more? I love dogs!! there so cute, my dog is 180 pounds any c u whenever!  
**

Aelita: I like cats, they're so serene and graceful.

Ulrich: Yeah? Dogs are loyal and are seldom lazy if you don't spoil them.

Jeremie: Cats are SMARTER.

Yumi: But dogs are cuter!

Xana: Nah, I go with cats, they bite AND scratch! xD

Hiraku: XANA IS LAUGHING AT SOMETHING THAT ISN'T EVIL!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!

Xana: --; Black cats, dumbass.

Hiraku: Oh, right.

**- WolfGirl88**

**  
Pink Kitsune Lover**

**Everyone: Konnichiwa!  
**

Nobody but Yumi: Hi.

**  
Xana: How are you, favorite villain?  
**

Xana: Fucking ready to kill Odd, who's right beside me.

Odd: 00; Get away.

**  
Aelita: You remind me of Sakura from Naruto, only you're not a bitch.  
**

Aelita: ...Hehe.

Ulrich: Nah, Aelita can be sometimes...when she's pissed.

Aelita: SHUT UP:P

**  
Ulrich: (gives Ulrich a picture of a dead Sas-gay)  
**

Ulrich: YEES!!!

**  
Yumi: Konniciwa!  
**

Yumi: Konnichiwa, de arimasu!

Jeremie: --; No more Keroro for you.

**  
Odd: If I say you're hot again, you'll catch on fire. So I'll just say you're handsome, K?  
**

Odd: YEAH!!! heehee.

**  
Jeremy: You should read Kisses by Neo Aguni. It's this fanfic where you and Aelita have sex a lot.**

Jeremie: -snap- THAT is IT. THE NEXT FANFICTION THING I FIND THAT HAS ME AND POOR 'LITA HAVING SEX, I AM PERSONALLY GOING TO CONTAMINATE THE AUTHOR'S COMPUTER!!!!! Dx

Hiraku: 00; Whoa.

**mirawriter**

**XANA: Hem. There's a fanfiction in which you're Aelita's mother and you turn against Franz Hopper, who is a 'god' of Lyoko. So. If you were Aelita's mother, what would you do besides killing her and whoever made the fanfiction?  
**

Xana: I've read it...'Sanne,' right? I actually enjoyed the story. (Heehee) Kill? Aelita? Nah, she hasn't outlived her usefulness yet.

**  
Aelita: If XANA turned out to be your sibling, how would you feel?  
**

Aelita: ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jeremie: AELITA, CALM DOWN!!!!

Odd: MY EARS!!! AGH!!!

**  
Yumi: It seems you always get targeted the most by XANA. Why do you think this is?  
**

Yumi: ...Cause...I'm mature? I don't know!

Xana: Hehe, I'll never tell anyone.

**  
Everyone: Once you get out, what's the first thing you'll do besides kill Hiraku?**

Jeremie: Er...go back to the lab and try to reanimate Carthage. After that, KILL ALL THE NASTY FANFICS! MWAHAHAHA!!!! (cough cough) ahem…hehe. –blushes-

Xana: Go back into the internet and pop up randomly on people's computers, scaring the shit out of them!

Jeremie: COOL! xD

Aelita: I'm gonna help Jeremie with his research.

Yumi: I don't know yet...ask me later.

Ulrich: Hehe, go into hiding from the police who are sure to be looking for us.

Odd: ANSWER MY FAN MAIL!!! xD haha!

Hiraku: Thanks you guys! xD Send more reviews and keep us alive! (and them from killing me)

Everyone: WE HEARD THAT.


	9. Stealing Aelita and other Threats

Hiraku: -playing Frogger- Hehe, this is fun!

Jeremie: -makes the game crash- We've got mail!

Yumi: Uggh, you sound like that dude on AOL...

**Yumi and Ulrich 4eva**

**Hiya, This iz so funneh, I fell off my chair laughing. Anyway, Can you put:  
Ulrich: I love you, You're so Hawt and Sexy. Screw Odd, I want YOU! -Lunges at Ulrich and Tugs at shirt-**

Ulrich: HELP!!!

Yumi: T.T And your username is what now?

Everyone else: -is laughing their heads off-

**Wolfgirl88**

**  
Thanks for answering my questions but i got more and LOTS OF SUGAR! anyway  
Xana... U rock in an evil sort of way, if u Had to date a human girl who would u pick?**

Xana: ...NOBODY! Haha!

Hiraku: ...Makes sense...

**  
Ulrich... If Yumi started dating someone like William, what would u do? Or what if she went out with Nicolas, then what would u do?? P.S. Yumi and Nicolas would make a really bad pairing  
**

Ulrich: Kill them both.

Yumi: NICOLAS?! WHO came up with this SCRIPT?!! -makes a face-

**  
anyway More questions later, oh and i almost forgot More hugs for everyone!  
-wolfgirl88**

Anyone who wants a hug: YAY!

**Pink Kitsune Lover**

**Jeremy: MY FRIEND TOLD ME TO TYPE THAT BECAUSE HE THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER! CHIKOUNUU BAKA!  
**

Jeremie: 00; WTF?!

Aelita: WHO IS YOUR FRIEND?!!! -glares at Jeremie-

Odd: Heehee, love violence is so funny.

**  
Aelita: Do you think I should make this fanfic where you have this psycho sister named Sophie, who's 4 years older than you, and you're in this thing called the Sabuku Clan (Desert Clan) and she kills all the people except you and your dad and then she comes back in front of all your friends, and you get PO'd and try to use the Red Chidori on her, except she blocks it and you're like, "F--k you!!" (not like I would type that) and beats you up and then Gaara from Naruto comes and kills her and you wake up three days later and I'll go from there.  
**

Aelita: ...No...

Xana: I suspected as much.

Ulrich & Yumi: -nodnod-

**  
Ulrich:(gives him pictures of all ways Sas-gay can be killed) Hi Ulrich!  
**

Ulrich: -grin-

**  
Yumi: What do you think it would be like if you and Aelita were actual sisters?  
**

Yumi: You people are WEIRD.

**  
Xana: Um, hi. I don't want to get you angry.  
**

Xana: Good idea! ;D

**  
Odd: HI HANDSOME!  
**

Odd: -blushes and squirms-

**  
From,  
Pink Kitsune Lover ( Yes, I love pink and foxes)**

**The Knight of Laughs**

**Aelita: This guy, King of Jarkonia, made this fic where Jeremy raped you, and then he said that Jeremy takes pictures of you when you're changing. What do you want to do about it? **

Kill my friend, I kill you Aelita.

Aelita: ...So?

Xana: TT; It doesn't work, I've killed her like eight times and she STILL comes back like some sort of nightmare...

Aelita: -torches Xana- SHUT UP.

Hiraku: You guys are weiiiiird... -makes a face-

**Aelita: You mentioned earlier you would kill The King of Jarkonia. DO that, I rip you limb from limb with my army of mutated turkeys. **

ALL: I CNA MORPH INTO A TURKEY! -morphs- GOBBLE! -morphs back-

Aelita: ...You mean the ones that killed Kenny?

Hiraku and Jeremie: -at the same time- YOU BASTARDS!!! D:

Yumi: BHAHA!!!

**  
Ulrich: You are the awesomest character in the show ever. -kicks himself mentally- you have awesome powers. Rock on!  
**

Ulrich: W00tness! xD

Aelita: Lucky you!

**  
Odd: Show off. no hot.  
**

Odd: Just 'cause YOU can't climb walls doesn't mean you can be jealous :P

Jeremie: -rolls eyes- Yep, he's SUUUUURE jealous.

Yumi: Hey, take it easy on the sarcasm!

**  
Jeremie: I CLAIM AELITA. STEAL HER I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB WITH MY ARMY OF TURKEYS.  
**

Jeremie: ...-evil grin-

Aelita: Heh?

Jeremie: -hugs Aelita so hard she begins to gasp for breath-

Ulrich: Jeremie, let go!!!

**  
Yumi: Hi. Japan rocks. I really wanna go their someday.  
**

Yumi: Ehh, it's pretty cool but Kadic is awesome too.

**  
XANA: No offence, but your attacks... suck. I've got a lot of ideas that would give you world domination. I'll tell you them if you let me be your Knight.  
**

Xana: NO! Lemme figure them out on my own...I already have someone in the Lyoko group as my spy...

Everyone else: -stares at Jeremie-

Jeremie: T.T STOP IT!!!!

**  
ALL Except Hiraku: How did you guys feel when I made you do all those things in my story, "The outtakes of Code: Lyoko"?**

Aelita: Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom! xD

Xana: WTF is SWAT?! Why am I hitting my head against the keyboard?!

Jeremie: ...If you ever make me sing again, I will personally murder you. D:

Ulrich: WHY AM I IN MY OLD DUDS?!!! I HATE THESE!!!!

Odd: -laughing his head off-

Yumi: ...WTF.

Hiraku: HAHAHAA!!! Thanks for the reviews! See yah!


	10. Crazy Kids in Love and LSD?

**Wolfgirl88**

**Sorry if I made u made Yumi, I had too much sugar to eat that morning.  
****  
XANA: someone thinks your a pervert, is that true? Oh and what's your favorite animal?**

Xana: Fuck you, fuck them, and no, I'm not a pervert. My favorite animal is…

…What's an animal?

Yumi: Oh, YEAH?! What about the time when Naruto was filming with us and you peered at me through the bushes when I had only a towel on?!

Ulrich: -nose begins to bleed- Augh!

Hiraku: Ehehe…-hands poor Ulrich a tissue-

**  
Odd: Hi! What's your favorite flavor of soda?**

Odd: -in one breath- Lemonlime!See,it'slikemeandUlrichexceptIwearmorepurpleinsteadofyellowandIalso wearpinksoit'smoreoflemon-grape-raspberry-limesoda,exceptthatsoundsdisgusting,and-

Hiraku: -using bullhorn- SHUT THE HELL UP, ODD!!!!

**  
Jeremie:() How are you?**

Jeremie: I feel very isolated… -cries-

Hiraku: Awww… -gives Jeremie a hug-

Aelita: Grr…

**  
Yumi: What would you do if u found out William was gay, Cause I read a story where William and Ulrich were gay and loved each other! Not that I think there gay**

Yumi: AGHH!!! –Takes Aelita's flamethrower- I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALLLLLL!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!

Xana: …In_sane._

**  
Ulrich: Do u want to kill any one right now?**

Ulrich: … -glances at Hiraku- I think I know... :D

Hiraku: 00; oh shit…

**  
Aelita: HI! How are you?**

Aelita: Umm…I'm fine!

**  
All: Do you guys have food and water? Cause I have chips and soda if you want some. More hugs! Bye!**

Xana: Ehh, I don't need food!

Odd: SODA!!!

Everyone: NO!

**  
**

**mirawriter**

**XANA: Ok so we've established the fact that you're male and have no feelings-good feelings that is- for Aelita or Yumi. So... how would you feel if a female virus came along who was much more powerful than you? What would you do THEN, HUH!  
**

Xana: WTF?! Viruses don't have genders!!

Hiraku: Then how do you use the bathroom…?

Xana: I NEVER SAID I WAS A VIRUS!!!!

Yumi: oooOOOOOhhh…xD I get it.

**  
Jeremie: Psst... if XANA says he'd love the virus, then you should program a female virus for him. XD but make it obey YOU! If he says something else... I dunno... ah whatever.  
**

Jeremie: -tries to keep a straight face, but utterly fails and falls to the ground, cackling like an insane person- BHAHAAAAA!!!!

**  
Odd: My friend is completely and totally in love with you. She wrote about you for a writing assignment and got an A+. I personally don't see how she "loves" you. But ANYHOW! To my question. Is it hard to ride the overboard?  
**

Hiraku: Oh YEAH?! I wrote a story about me and Aelita trapped in the Desert region for eight days and I got an A! Just following me instructions.

Odd: What can I say? Aelita learned it fast, right? It's not that hard; just think of it as a skateboard with no wheels and the need for balance eliminated!

Ulrich: …

Jeremie: GIMME MY NOTES!!! –Snatches his notebook away from Odd-

**  
XANA again: Everyone is right, your attacks stink, they all have a loophole through them. I know a million attacks you could use, but... hmm... I don't feel like helping you. Lyoko warriors are so much cooler!  
**

Xana: -still watching Jeremie-

Jeremie: -through telepathy- Xana, stop it! You're making it too obvious!

Xana: -also through telepathy- Hehe, it's just too good this time.

**  
Yumi: How old is Hiroki? I read that he's about 8 or nine, but he gets into junior high! What's with that?  
**

Yumi: I have absolutely no idea whatsoever…I only know that the youngest kiddo here got in when they were almost eleven. And the oldest is 23 and still in the same grade. (ahem) -glances at Aelita-

Aelita: I'm not stupid, you know!

Yumi: I never said you were.

**  
Aelita: What would you do if you found out that Franz Hopper was evil and working WITH XANA?  
**

Aelita: -face meets floor- OW.

**  
Ulrich: Since I gave everybody a question except you, here's a random one. What would you do if you had to choose between Yumi and Aelita once on Lyoko? (PS NOBODY GET ANY HARD FEELINGS! I don't wanna break up the group! sob I'm just curious!)**

Ulrich: … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Jeremie: Um... –thinking back to the episode Cruel Dilemma- He already did that.

**Rianne - ennaiR**

**Odd: Odd is h- Wait, I can't say that.  
Hm.  
Odd is warm. No, that doesn't work.  
Hell with it, I'll copy PinkKitsune and say Handsome.  
HANDSOME ODD! EE! -hugglesquish-  
Ahem. -backs away-  
**

Odd: WOOT! –is hugged- Hehe, these girls ROCK!

Ulrich: I have something for you. -Gives picture of how Sasuke (Duck-Butt) has a duck's butt for hair- Blackmail time, huh?

Ulrich: -grin- HAHAHA! TO THE INTERNET!!!!

Jeremie and Aelita: -stare at Ulrich-

Ulrich: ...Uh, sorry...

**  
Yumi: -sigh- Why not just tell Ulrich how you feel? He's not gonna make his move anytime soon, I take it. Even though he's madly in love with you.  
**

Yumi: ...

Xana: HAHAHA! She's speechless.

Yumi: -muttering- I wish _you_ were.

**  
Jeremy: I accidentally created a 20 gigabyte virus that can get past Norton Antivirus and many other spy-ware /ad-ware / firewall /antivirus things in 2.3867 seconds each. Enjoy. -gives copy of virus- Note: You can actually tack this on any download someone is doing, and they won't notice. Nor will the computer. And... Can you believe that Xana actually stole Aelita's memory, as well as wanting to steal her memory now? What's up with that?  
**

Jeremie: YE-HEA!!! –goes out and contaminates anything with the word 'sex' in it- MWAHAHAAA-huh? Memory...stolen?

Aelita: Uh-oh...there he goes...

Jeremie: -huddles in corner-

**  
Aelita: I pity you for always being asked how you would like it if (Whatever the situation may be).  
Here, a present. -Gives uber-cool playstation 2 and Xbox as well as multiple games for them-  
Have fun.  
**

Aelita: Your generosity is greatly appreciated. –thinking- All I really want is a key...sigh...

**  
Xana: **

-eyes look like flames-  
-shoots 1 arrows with bad aim (Hopefully one will hit)-  
- swings flaming axe-  
-Throws flaming axe-  
-Throws log-  
-Throws burning log-  
-Tries to infect with a virus-  
-Pours water on-  
-Tries to punch-  
-Puts on flaming gauntlet and tries to punch again-

Xana: ...-goes into Polymorphic Form- Hehehe! You can't touch me!

Odd: DA NANANA NA NANANA CAN'T TOUCH THIS!!!

STOP!

IT'S ODD TIME!!! –dances-

**The Knight of Laughs**

**Bwahaha! Thanks for answering. Got another one, **

Jeremie:

Dude. Stop. Liek now. My Turkeys love tearing people apart. Stop.

Jeremie: ... –hugs Aelita-

Aelita: I CAN'T BREATHE! –turns blue-

**  
ALL But Jeremie and Odd: COOKIES! Hands Aelita shaped like a heart, Yumi one in the shape of a cat, XANA in the shape of his symbol  
**

Aelita: Awww... –breaks in half and gives to Jeremie-

Yumi: Thanks! -gives part to Odd-

Odd: Thank you!

**  
Ulrich: hands him cookie in the shape and size of a real Katana, in the back it reads **

(This is not a cookie. I just cooked Cookie dough over the top of a Katana, eat the cookie. Kill XANA with the Katana. You're welcome.)

Ulrich: AWESOME! –eats the dough and swings katana around-

Xana: -is almost decapitated- Yikes! Stop that!

**  
Jeremie: Wait till the next outtakes, Jer. Just wait.**

Jeremie: ; Uh oh...

**xin567**

**Hey, watched ur show a couple of times but stopped due to major amounts of homework  
Odd: wut do u use for ur hair? It kicks major ass love the smile btw**

Odd: Gel. Lots and lots of gel. –does kitty grin- You mean this?

Hiraku: It's his kitty smile, that's what I call it. Jeremie and Ulrich have done it too.

**  
Jeremie and Aelita: admit it. u two r made for each other. Even though ones a human and the others a computer program.**

Aelita: ;D Uh...heehee!

Jeremie: -blush- We are? Really, you think so?

**  
Ulrich and Yumi: admit it. u two are made for each other. Ulrich, or Yumi, just tell her/him!**

Ulrich: ...Um...I...don't know what you're talking about... –blush-

Yumi: ...-turns red-

**  
Xana: do u have a human form? Hypothetically that u don't hate humans a lot.**

Xana: Naw, I just chose this form so you could identify me.

Aelita: -cough- nicegoingidiot –cough-

**Yumi and Ulrich 4eva **

**Yumi: What's your fave anime? Mine is Tokyo Mew Mew. Kawaii!**

Yumi: I like Keroro Gunsou...and maybe FMA too. (Of course it has to be in Japanese, dummy!)

**  
Ulrich: Glomps Bwahahaha... My name is a decoy! BWAHAHA! Gives sas-gay dummy with lots of bazookas and a steel box to put them in**

Ulrich: -is glomped- ARGH! –lights up at the dummy- YEAAAAH!!! –locks stuff into box-

**  
Jeremie: Hi.**

Jeremie: RAWR. –bites your finger-

**  
Aelita: I LUV YOUR HAIR!**

Aelita: It's natural!

Hiraku: Who the hell has...NATURAL BUBBLEGUM-PINK HAIR?!!! I mean, I understand that the dudes who made Yugi's hair were taking LSD, but who gives a kid PINK HAIR?!!!

Aelita: Shut up...that's not funny.

**  
Odd: W00t, HYPERNESS!**

Odd: YEAH!!! –hums really annoying song from FFR-

Jeremie: --; w00t means 'We Own the Other Team.'

**Pink Kitsune Lover**

**Aelita: My friend is named Michael Lewis. Okay, I won't make that fic. Also... oh, I forgot what I was gonna say.  
**

Aelita: Don't worry, happens to me all the time.

**  
Jeremy: Do you love Aelita... or YUMI?!  
**

Jeremie: What the hell?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! –glares-

**  
Ulrich: (gives Ulrich giant photo of a murdered Sas-gay)Hi. I'm, like, gonna right a story about you vs. Sas-gay on Lyoko where you kill him and... Kusso! I forgot what I was gonna add.  
**

Ulrich: I appreciate your generosity. Heehee.

Hiraku: AWESOMENESS!!!

**  
Yumi: I am so sorry to say this but some person made this fic where you were dating Aelita. If you don't think it's bad, ignore the apology. I'm only in middle school.  
**

Yumi: ... ... ...

Aelita: I am scarred for life... –cries-

**  
Xana: Hello. Please kill Sissi Delmas for me. By the way, she was the first human you possessed.  
**

Xana: ... –stab stab deaths Sissi- YAY!

Everyone else: YAY!

**  
Odd: HI SEXY!  
**

Odd: HI!! –glomps Kitsune-

**  
From,  
Pink Kitsune Lover**

**Elemental Energy**

**This fic sucks! Dammit this sucks. Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit!**

Xana: Fuck you, loser.

Aelita: Xana, lay off. –torches EE- MWAHAHAHA!!!

Jeremie: -whispering to audience- She's a closet pyromaniac...

**HyperAnimeManiac10 **

Hi!

**-Takes out lie detector and attaches it to self- **

**You guys are a cartoon in my world and you guys are AWESOME! Xana knows what I say is true, so all of us in the real world can make you cease to exist. WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT PEOPLE?!?!?!?! Oh and Jeremie, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T REALIZE IT SOONER! EVEN XANA KNEW THAT YOU BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Yumi, please tell them what baka means. Thanx**

Jeremie: ...OF COURSE I KNEW THAT!!! I HAVE A CONNECTION TO XANA VIA MY HAND, GODDAMMIT!!!

Xana: --; unfortunately, that is.

Everyone except for Hiraku: EEK!!!

Yumi: THEY KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!!! I call them it all the time.

Odd: We aren't stupid, just oblivious!

Hiraku: Well, the Lyoko gang has just learned that many people knew about Lyoko! Including me! -shows the gang the eppie Attack of the Zombies-

Odd: Yeah, I remember this one!

Jeremie: DAMMIT! I've gotta fix the RTTP so it'll reach ALL around the world.

Hiraku: Review, Lyoko lovers! Bye!


	11. VERY LOOOOONG UPDATE! IT IS DONE!

Hiraku: -purposely trying to sound like the AOL dude- You've got mail!

Aelita: And...lots of it...

**Chocochino11**

**HI EVERYONE!  
first of all you've been saying u wanna kill fanfics so much I'm freakin sick of it. so I'll tell u right now. u already know you're a TV show, fanfics are where your fans write stories they think could happen to you guys in the future past or whatever. then they post them online and the world can read them. GET IT. GOT IT. GOOD!! (p.s. bravo to the one of u who went to kill all those perverted ones. here is some free chocolate... that is something considering i never give anyone my chocolate)**

Ulrich: Uh...yeah...we don't like the perverted ones.

Yumi: Those are the ones WE ARE COMPLAINING ABOUT! SHEESH!

Odd: CHOCOLATE!!!!

**all: WHAT'S WITH THE SWEARING? you should know that little kids read this fanfic (yes this is all a fanfic!) and you are a bad influence. and for that i take my chocolate back**

Xana: Pfft. I always swear.

Jeremie: 0o; I have a temper from the headset thing still...

Aelita: Oh, I've always been like this, you just don't see it much.

Ulrich: We aren't at school anymore.

Hiraku: I SAID THIS THING WAS RATED T FOR THEIR RESPONSES!!!!

**all: my friend is writing a fanfic where all of you, cept for Ulrich, hate me. how do u feel about the fact that I'm using Sissi to get back at Odd for making you guys hate me??**

All but Odd: That's cool.

Odd: Waah...

**Lyoko Titan**

**2 questions.**

Hiraku: Blackout drugs. Cafeteria ladies are so gullible. As for Xana... –holds up a shock collar and a remote-

Xana: EEK! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME, YOU CRAZY SUNNOFA-

Aelita: ; shut up, Xana. –thwacks-

**Lyoko Warriors: What would you do if Xana was shut down for good and you won a trip to a beach house in America? ( It's an idea for a fanfic LOL)  
**

Jeremie: Um...I don't know.

Aelita: Programming is your life, Jeremie. Admit it.

Odd: Oh, really? I'd hit some waves! Yay!

Yumi: Frisbee, maybe teach Kiwi to catch it, too.

Ulrich: Nah, Kiwi's too dumb. I'd do some volleyball, maybe.

Aelita: What is a beach? 0o;

**See ya,**

**Lyoko Titan**

**Hey Jeremie? Did you know I used to have a crush on you? But then I realized that it's SO you and Aelita. I couldn't BEAR to interfere with relationships like that, so I decided to find myself a virtual boyfriend. So I programmed myself one, called him Mitch, and put him in a fanfic.**

**But! Anyway. What I said above is pure bull except for liking Jeremie, so. To my questions.**

Jeremie: ...Uh...-rubs back of neck-

Me: -glare- My little impy. –huggles-

Aelita: -growls- If I wasn't chained up...

Xana: Ulrich. Don't ask why.

Ulrich: 0o; -scootches away from Xana- Keep away from me.

**Jeremie: WTF?! How did you go insane?! What did I say?!  
**

Hiraku: He cracked a bit...from stress, you know...

**Odd: Ahem...in your OWN words? Just because my friend loves you doesn't mean you can go crazy on me! Then again... I go crazy all the time... so... ah whatEVER!  
**

Odd: -kittygrin- Hehe.

**XANA: -through telepathy- Stop staring at Jeremie! Oh. And don't look at him like THAT!  
**

Xana: Nani? –scratches head-

Jeremie: --; I know, I know. –thrusts Xana-infected palm at mirawriter- MEMBER THIS? HUH?

Hiraku: -cough-Just a sly ref to my story What's My Name is all-coughcough-

**Yumi: Okay, so he's your brother... and you don't know how old he is...don't blame ya. I have no idea how old my cousin is. She's somewhere between three and three thousand, I know that...  
**

Yumi: ; I don't really care, he gets on my nerves and he's nosy...yikes.

Hiroki –knocks- Yumi, are you in there?!

Everyone: 0o; -shuts up-

Hiroki: Darnit, she's not there. –wanders off-

**Jeremie: Hey... you know this is a show? About cruel dilemmas? Oh...oops... FORGET I SAID ANYTHING! -takes out brainwashing machine-  
**

Jeremie: ...Yes...I know...

**Odd: Pst- a good April fools joke would be to stick Ulrich's hair up like yours and put a green sploch in it! P that's completely random and it's way past April, but anyway!  
**

Odd: -kittygrin- I'll try it! Hahaha!

**Oh and I'm not logged in at this moment... but I am mirawriter, as the author.**

**  
AussieUlrich  
**  
**G'day Code Lyoko people! I have but one question. Please ignore my Australian accent.  
All: If you could write a fanfiction story about us (the fans) what would it be like? Would you make complete gah-lahs out of us or what? Oh and, I LOVE YOU LYOKO MATES!**

Everyone: -is stunned into silence-

Hiraku: ; I don't think they ever thought about it.

Xana: Uh...no.

Everyone else: -nods-

Hiraku: Innnnteresting...

**gothgirl-narutofan**

**FUNNY!! i got a question!  
Xana: if you try to blow up the world, then you might end up blowing the computer up too. there by, blowing yourself up. so tell me, why are you doing this? do you WANT to die?**

Xana: I'm not attached to anything anymore. SUICIDE SABOTEUR! MWAHAHA!

Aelita: O...k...

Yumi: He's insane, remember?

**  
The Knight of Laughs**

**Jeremie: One final warning. I have an army of 2,0,001 Turkeys, all bred in Turkey, and one penguin, born in Antarctica. I can mutate my turkeys by adding potions to their food. They can grow as big as a building, spew molten gravy, etc. etc.. You do NOT want me to send them after you. Also, I can release Mad Turkey Cow disease in France. You don't want to know what that is, trust me. So hands off Aelita. I'm Hiraku won't mind letting them turkeys in.  
**

Jeremie: Don't...tempt...me. -grinds teeth-

Aelita: ...Calm down...both of you...

**Hiraku: 'sup? If you need help containing the gang here, I can send some of my guard turkeys to help. the only payment I want is to rip Jeremie limb from limb and take Aelita.  
**

Hiraku: Hi! Uh, don't worry. -glances at freaked-out Aelita and a very, very, VERY furious Jeremie- I'm uh, ok.

**Ulrich: Getting tired of the Sas-gay stuff yet?**

Ulrich: No. Sasugay sounds better.

**I think you should call him Sasugay. **

Ulrich: Told joo.

**Sounds better. Anyway, -hands food- so you don't starve, and, -hands him a Wii- Nintendo pwns.  
**

Ulrich: YAY! -whacks Xana on the head first thing-

Hiraku: o0; -playing the Lyoko DS game- AH! THEY'RE TALKING TO ME!! HELP!!!!  
-throws it across the room-

**Odd: Your hair is pretty awesome. The Halloween after the next Halloween, I going as you. -grin-**

Odd: Hehe, thanks! What, go as me? Well...why not? The world could use more Odd.

Yumi: Yeah. More insensitive people who like to watch TV and who sleep in class with stinky feet. We need more of that. :P

**Aelita: My sweet, why go with Jeremie? Its obvious he's in cahoots with XANA.**

Jeremie: AM NOT! -bites KOL's finger-

**Join me, my darling, and together we can slay XANA. (and make lots of babies) Wha? IGNORE THAT PART!  
**

Aelita: 0o; -screams and faints-

Jeremie: RAAAAAAAAARGH!!! -rips off chains and chases KOL around the room-

Hiraku: AHH!!! KENNY3, 4, AND 5!!!!

All three Kenny clones: -trip Jeremie and tie him up-

**Yumi: Besides Sissi, who is the character you would most likely get into a naked mud wrestle with?  
**

Yumi: ...0o ew, yuck. PERVERT. -slaps-

**XANA: Dude, your making a mistake. Here, First, you possess Aelita, than you-**

Xana: Yeah, push 'em over the cliff into the Digi-sea. Been there, done that, failed. Somehow. I think it was Franz again.

Hiraku: YAY! FRANZ! xD

* * *

Hiraku: Huh? -watches Lyoko Titan come back- 

**I forgot a few things thing in my last review.**

**Jeremie: I know you like Aelita, so here is something for you. (Takes out sword) This sword is able to repel anything of The Knight of Laughs', especially his turkeys.  
**

Jeremie: Thank you! Yay! -swings sword around and (like Ulrich) nearly decapitates Xana-

**Ulrich: (Gives Ulrich a special upgraded katana)This has two uses. 1: to brainwash anyone. 2: to win against Sasuke on Lyoko.  
**

Ulrich: YES! YES! FINALLY!!!!

**Aelita: Tell Jeremie you like him! It's really obvious.  
**

Aelita: Uhhhmmm... -glances at KOL, then shivers- Not while he's around.

**Yumi: (gives a hypnotizer that only works on Ulrich) This is to make sure he doesn't abuse the sword.  
**

Yumi: Ok. Thank you! This may be hard though cause he's fast...both on Earth and Lyoko...

Ulrich: 0o; pretty colors...

**Odd: What is your real name?!?!  
**

Odd: Odd Della Robbia...Odd means 'tip of a sword' in Norway...and stuff...

**Xana: You are going to kill me. (Cuts all of his links to Lyoko, making Xana a true human) Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
**

Xana: Oh yeah! Forgot! -turns into gaseous form-

Hiraku: Too bad :P -sprays with water-

Xana: Blagh! -turns back into human manifestation-

**Hiraku:(Gives shield that only protects him from Ulrich's sword) This way, they can't get out early.  
**

Hiraku: Thank you! -takes- Hey! I'm a girl, not a dude!

**All: I hate M or bad fanfics rated T that gives any hint of bad things. People shouldn't do that.  
**

Aelita: My thoughts exactly.

Everyone else: I second that.

**Well, Good-bye,**

**Lyoko Titan**

**MasteroftheForce**

**Here's my questions for the poor, trapped, characters of Code Lyoko:**

XANA: You are a freaking supervirus in a freaking supercomputer. Shouldn't you be smarter than the Lyoko warriors?

Xana: Doesn't mean I know how to operate power...

Hiraku: Yeah, me and Jeremie should know.

Jeremie: Mmph! -still tied up-

**Odd: What kind of dog is Kiwi? And you're deranged. XD.  
**

Odd: Hmmm...I don't know, I think he may be a Toy Fox Terrier...and yes, I pride myself on being deranged.

Ulrich: Like that recipe you came up with...ew.

Jeremie: Mph. (Yuck.)

**Jeremy: Install Windows Vista to annoy XANA, heh heh heh...  
**

Jeremie: Mmp mmph! (Will do!)

Aelita: Hold on... -begins to untie Jeremie-

Yumi: Aelita! Don't! -tackles Aelita and drags her away from Jeremie-

Jeremie: -glares at Yumi-

**PS: Hiraku, get the flamethrower and torch Xana, or else I'm coming in with a lightsaber and The FORCE! (LOL, MasteroftheForce, heh heh XD)**

Hiraku: WOOT! -torches Xana-

Xana: -cough cough- Ow...it hurts. -winces in pain while pointing at third-degree burns on his arms-

**Pink Kitsune Lover**

**Everyone: Hello.**

**Aelita: You dating Yumi stories are not as bad as you dating Sissi stories, and those actually exist. Oh yeah, why does your mother have pink hair like you do? And if you had a daughter, would her hair be pink, too?**

Aelita: AWGH.

Ulrich: Ew...

Xana: Oh...that's wrong...xP

Aelita: I don't know. It's genetic I guess.

Hiraku: NATURAL BUBBLE-GUM PINK HAIR!!! -rants w/self over how that's not possible-

Aelita: T.T it depends when I grow up.

Jeremie: 0o; Uhhhh...

Yumi: --; I'm not a vampire. Seriously. I check my closet for them every night.

Jeremie: Mmph mph mmmp mphmmmph... (We learned something new today...)

**Jeremy: Some people make stories with you dating Yumi. MORON MORON MORON MORON! F--k you!**

Jeremie: MMPH MMMMHPPHM!!!

Hiraku: 00; holy crap, Jeremie...

Ulrich: 0o; holy...

**Odd: SEXINESS! (Glomps)  
**

Odd: -is glomped- YAY!!!

**Xana: Hello.**

Xana: Boo. Mofo.

**ArtemisBlack555**

**Odd- SQUEE! -glomps- I love you! when (or if)you get out, will you go out with me? PLEASE! -gives fudge-  
**

Odd: Uh...I don't know, there are a lot of other girls on me who /will/ murder me...ooh, fudge!

Hiraku: Here, sheesh. -lets Odd eat the fudge-

**Xana- You're awesome, not as cool as Odd, but cooler than everyone else.  
**

Xana: ...huh?

Yumi: xD Xana doesn't know what cool means apparently.

Xana: No...I learned how some kid bought a train station.

Hiraku: Stop going to whatever website you're going to! No more Animal Crossing!

**Bye!! -glomps Odd again-**

Odd: YAY FOR GLOMPS!

**Aechigo**

**This is where u leave suggestions, right? if so i would like 2 either push together Jeremie n Aelita n like make them 'accidentally' kiss or something or tell Aelita that if she doesn't make a move on Jeremie soon, someone else is gonna snatch him up: like me!**

Jeremie: -sweatdrop- Mmph! (Help!)

Hiraku and Aelita: NO WAY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!

Aelita: HEY.

Hiraku: I can like the computer nerd too. U.U

**Yumi and Ulrich 4eva**

**Ulrich: Here, I feel generous. - Teleports into a room full of sas-gay dummies and clones, gives Katana- Oh yeah -SquishyGlomp-Bye. - Runs out of room like a mad woman-  
**

Ulrich: Uh...thanks... -goes around slashing everything like a crazy person with his five katanas- HEHEHEHEH!!!

Xana: Haha, senseless violence. It's funny. -laughs hysterically at the insane Ulrich-

Hiraku: Uh oh...-watching him through a window- He's going mad...YUMI-SAMA!

Yumi: -forces Ulrich to fall asleep with her hypnotizer-

Hiraku: There. -drags comatose Ulrich out of the room and shackles him once more- Yumi, I'll let you go first. Unless you screw up.

Yumi: YAY!

**Yumi: JAPAN RULEZ! I wanna go there before I die. Did you see the Banned Pokemon episode? The one that caused the seizures?**

Yumi: -watching Electric Soldier Porygon- Yeah, it's this one. Nothing happens to me though.

**Jeremie: Meanie! -Punches lights out- **

Odd: HEY! Don't kick my friend while he's down! Or...punch him...

**Aelita: Ur my friends fave person. **

Aelita: Thank you!

Jeremie: Mpmmh. (Lucky.)

**Odd: KIWI IZ SO KWL! o I want one!**

Odd: It's a...a...I think Kiwi is a Toy Fox Terrier. If you want one like him.

Kiwi: -barks-

Odd: Shhhh.

Jeremie: Mmmph mph. (Stupid dog.)

Kenny3: (in Kennyspeak) Dude, you sound like that guy from "Courage the Cowardly Dog."

Jeremie: Mmph mph!

Hiraku: JEREMIE! I LIKE THAT SHOW TOO!!!

**xin567**

**XD lol thnx for answering**

Hiraku: No prob, it's just my job.

**Jeremie: yes goddammit!  
**

Jeremie: -blush-

Aelita: Heehee**!  
**

**Aelita: did u just t call me an idiot?! because if u did, well , I don't blame u. i AM sort of idiotic and full of randomness! rock on!**

Aelita: Sorry to disappoint, but I didn't, it was to Xana...

Xana: WHAT?!!! -kicks Aelita-

Jeremie: HEY!

**Xana: ...um... but u never appeared on the show so how could i identify u?**

Xana: Hmph...

Yumi: She's got a point...hehe, you hate it when that happens don't you.

**Ulrich: u SO know what the hell im talking bout. u always go gaga on her**

Ulrich: ...

Yumi: -snaps fingers-

Ulrich: -wakes up- I DIDN'T FRAME JEREMIE FOR THE WATER INCIDENT!!!

Odd, Aelita, and Hiraku: WHAT?!!

Jeremie: Mmph mph ph. (Told you so.)

**Yumi: -hands flowers and a small kiss on the cheek- least IM making a move, Ulrich!**

Yumi: Oh...is this for me?

Ulrich: GRAAAHH!!!

Hiraku: No Ulrich...don't do that.

Xana: -points at tied-up and gagged Jeremie-

Ulrich: -sits down- Tch, dammit.

**Wolfgirl88 -**

**First, I want to say Yumi, Do not kill me! Please? Now on to the questions.**

Xana: Pretty crappy...

**Yumi- hi, what's your fav. food?**

Yumi: I love ramen and for some strange reason, mahi-mahi.

Aelita: Ooh, that stuff is good.

Xana: Bleh. I had that before...

Yumi: 0o;

**Ulrich- Do you like parrots?  
**

Ulrich: Uh...not really. They talk too much. Like Odd.

Odd: DO NOT.

**Odd- how's kiwi doing? plus what's your fav. subject?  
**

Odd: Well, Kiwi's right here, he's asleep. I like Lunch!

Xana: IDIOT! Choose a real subject.

Odd: Art.

**I also want to give you all a cherry soda except for odd who gets LemonLime. anyway byebye 4 now.  
**

Ulrich: Uh...uh...

Yumi: -cries-

Jeremie: Mmph mph. (Uh oh...)

Odd: Yikes. Thanks for the sodas...I think...

**Wolfgirl88**

**  
Thank Kami For Vacation**

**Everyone: Hello.**

**Aelita: You have a lot of fans, you know that right? By the way, I thought you might like this. (gives picture of Aelita and Jeremy asleep together under a tree)  
**

Aelita: Why, thank you! -glances at it and blushes- I'll keep it somewhere safe.

Jeremie: YAY!

**Ulrich: Hey. Pink Kitsune Lover told me you would like this. (give picture of a headless Sas-gay)  
**

Ulrich: Yeah! Heehee.

**Yumi: Hi. Isn't Naruto stuff found in ramen besides an anime character?  
**

Yumi: I don't know...never really cared for that stuff.

**Odd: HI THERE HANDSOME! (glomps)  
**

Odd: I never get tired of glomping! xD

**Xana: Hello. Pink Kitsune Lover told me not to make you mad. She said doing that would be the stupidest thing to ever do.  
**

Xana: -nods- Yeah it would.

Hiraku: 0o; he will stalk you when you go home...then he will possess your goldfish and make it float upside down in the air...

Xana: STOP READING THE FAR SIDE!!!

**Jeremy: Why are you so possessive of Aelita? Why are so overprotective of her? It gets on her nerves, dumbass.**

Jeremie: -glares- O RLY?

Hiraku: I know why!

Xana: Nah, I know. He said that it's because HE FRIGGIN LOVES HER!!!!

Jeremie: -blush-

Aelita: -blush-

Xana: --; duh. Obvious.

**RadiantBeam **

**Questions!**

Yumi: I don't want to think about that...

**Aelita: Okay, so... you pretty much admitted to Odd that you "like Jeremie a lot" or something like that. SO WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD HIM YET? Jeez...  
**

Aelita: Fine! Fine! _I LOVE YOU, JEREMIE_! Happy?!

Jeremie: --;

**Jeremie: Same goes, smart boy. WHY HAVEN'T YOU SAID ANYTHING TO AELITA YET? It's not like she'd say no...  
**

Jeremie: Mmph mph mmmph mppmh... (Tied up at the moment...)

Hiraku: Too bad. You're going to stay that way till the end of the chapter.

Jeremie: -cries- Mmpg mphmhp pmhph? (Why do you pick on me?)

Hiraku: Uh...I don't know...

**Ulrich: How come in a lot of fanfics you're always emo and depressed?  
**

Ulrich: I DON'T KNOW!!! -goes off into ranting-

Aelita: Uh...you can...uh...stop...

**Odd: Are you really serious about Sam, or is that just a passing thing?**

Odd: I don't know...

Hiraku: xD if this was 'You can't Say That on Television', you'd all be like drenched in slime.

**::RedGatomon::**

**Aelita: Do you wear contacts?**

Aelita: No. I've got regular eyesight. xP

Everyone: ...Nani?

**Hiraku: Do you like Digimon?  
**

Hiraku: Pokemon vs. Digimon...POKEMON WINS. xP

**Aelita: It's so obvious that you an Jeremy are made for each other. Why don't you just tell him? Also, if Hiraku says "no" about my last question, kick Hiraku in the head.  
**

Aelita: -grins and kicks Hiraku in head-

Hiraku: HOLY SHIT! -rubs head- AELITA, DAMN YOU! -throws a drinking glass at her-

Aelita: OW! MY HEAD! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!!

Hiraku: XANA FETCH!

Xana: -chases Aelita around the room laughing like a maniac-

**Aelita: I only know about 1 person that has an unusual(excuse my expression if I hurt your feelings) hair color. Miyako "Yolei" Inoue. There are no other people because I hate Naruto.**

Aelita: That's NICE! -hides behind Yumi-

**Xiaolindragonofenergy**

**Kay... Couple of Questions... First of All, OMG I LUV U ODD! and second, COOKIES!  
**

Odd: Oh Lord! Another fangirl...hahaha... -sweatdrops- _What am I gonna say to the other girls?! I'm so doomed!_

**Ulrich/Yumi- Why don't you just fess up to each other that you are in love? I MEAN COME ON!  
-Regains composure-  
**

Ulrich: We're...

Yumi: Just friends!

Ulrich: Damn you...and your ability to finish my sentences...

Yumi: GASP! -slaps Ulrich-

**oh yeah, and DIE XANA  
-Chucks bombs at him-  
**

Xana: MEEP! -ducks-

**Luv u Odd!**

**(Nice Fic Hiraku)  
XDOE**

**lyoko-scipio-1114**

**I really like this! On with my questions:**

Ulrich: Uh...I don't know what she thinks about me though...

**Yumi: Can you honestly say that you and Ulrich aren't PERFECT for each other? Seriously?  
**

Yumi: Ummm...

Xana: Here comes the quiet part! xP

**Odd: What is your relationship with Sam? You two really need to see each other more!**

Odd: -sigh- I would like to, but she not here anymore...

Jeremie: Mpmhmpmh. (Thank God.)

**XANA: I really think that YOU'RE the main reason why Ulrich and Yumi don't get together! 99.9 of the time, you attack when they're about to get together! Curse you!  
**

Xana: MWAHAHAHA! Curse me all you want...

Ulrich: KARMA, XANA. KARMA.

Xana: Fk karma.

**Aelita: What would you say your relationship is with Jeremie? Do you think that you two will EVER go out?  
**

Aelita: ...I'm done. That's it. I'm done for today.

**Odd: Who do you like better: Sam or another girl? Why? I prefer you with Sam, the two of you are so perfect for each other in my eyes!**

Odd: I don't know...the girls here are nice too...heehee.

Hiraku: WELL! We're gonna play some Clock Tower now...NO! THE SCISSORMAN WILL GETCHA!!!

Aelita: Aww...he killed you.

Hiraku: DAMN! -restarts computer-

Xana: 0o; hope they don't restart me, man...


	12. WILLIAM IS HERE! And AN UPDATE!

Hiraku: Gomen! I was so busy recently, but look who I finally got!  
William: Hey.  
Ulrich: WILLIAM! RUN!!!  
Hiraku: -chains William to the floor-  
Everyone else: Tch...damn.  
William: 0-o what's going on? Why'd you chain...me...to the... T-T goddammit, you did NOT just-AWWW... -facepalms-

**_Hiraku: THERE ARE SOME ERRORS IN THIS DOCUMENT! I AM TIRED OF CORRECTING THEM (4 days of corrections) SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! ALRIGHT?! COMPLAIN AND I SIC ME ZOMBIE ON YOU!_**

Xana: EEP!!

William: 0o; HAHAHA. -points and laughs- 

**Wolfgirl**

**Odd- sup, what's your favorite song?**

Odd: I dunno! There are so mannyyyyy... -whines-

**  
Yumi: how can stand being around William? HE is so annoying I swear he should just die!!**

William: RAWRR. -gets up, holding zambato-

Hiraku: --; apparently, he wasn't around for the gagging Jeremie incident...

Jeremie: 0-0 trust me Will, you don't wanna do that.

**  
Ulrich: will u kill William for me when u get out? -hands him a sword- please and thank you -hugs him-**

Ulrich: Uhm, uhmuhmuhm... -eyes seething William-

Hiraku: Alright, people. No violence or else I'll summon those truckload of zombies I got today.

Yumi: Holy crap, how'd you get ahold of zombies?!

Hiraku: I'M PRIVILAGED, BIATCH!!!

**  
Aelita-hi, I hope u don't go insane :()  
**

Aelita: .. at this rate, I'll be lucky if I get out alive.

**  
bye that's all for now!**

**  
Pink Kitsune Lover**

**Jeremy: (if still tied up, unties) Sorry for the outburst. I think it was PMS.  
**

Jeremie: I'm ok...except for some mental scars.

Hiraku: Code Lyoko will never be the same ;-;

**  
Aelita: Hi. My friend wants to know if you're a pyromaniac.**

Aelita: -shiftyeyes- Nobody needs to know that.

Ulrich: I would say she is, seeing that script was never finished since you kept torching me T-T

**  
ArtemisBlack555**

**Ulrich: I know you hate Sasugay, but how do you feel about his brother? -gives cursed sword- I DON'T LIKE YOU!**

Ulrich: YEEP! -drops the sword- Don't curse me, you crazy woman!

William: ...BHAHA.

Xana: I'm with William. HAHAHA!!!

Odd: ;-;

Hiraku: -opens Odd's locker, revealing lots of fudge-

Odd: YAYYY!!!

William: 0o; holy shit...

**  
XANA: HI! You're still AWESOME!  
**

Xana: ... -is too freaked out to speak-

**  
Jeremy: Why do you like Aelita, she's annoying...  
**

Jeremie: ...-does not say anything in fear of having a blunt object smash his head open-

Aelita: WHAT?! -revs up chainsaw again-

Hiraku: GIMME THAT, DAMMIT! -rips the weapon out of Aelita's hands and smashes it on the ground-

**  
BYE! -gives all except Odd and Ulrich fudge- great story, by the way!**

Yumi: ... -gives half her fudge to Ulrich, who splits it with Odd-

All but Xana: Thanks.

**AmzyIshACookie**

Odd: -ish glomped and kissed- - ahh, umm... -opens mouth to speak-

Everyone: SAVE IT.

Odd: ;.; you're all so mean...

**xin567**

**Odd: wazap?!**

Odd: WAZZUP...

Ulrich: Yo, who's that?

Odd: Hey, pick up the phone!

Ulrich: -picks up phone- Hello?

Odd: WAZZAAAAAP!!!!!

**  
Jeremie: thank u for seeing the light! acts like pope with holy water u r blessed! -flicks holy water on Jeremie-**

Jeremie: T-T not really a Christian...but erm, thanks?

Aelita: DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!! STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHTTT!!!!!

**  
Yumi: lol im a guy! -hands a box of chocolates and keys to a new corvette-**

Yumi: 0-o that was unprecedented.

Ulrich: -seething with rage-

William: -evilish glare thingamabob-

Hiraku: LE GASP! Microsoft Word (yo) recognizes thingamabob as a word!

**  
Xana: lol u just got owned! if u touch me, I will slit yer throat tie u up to branch of a tree and beat u like a piñata! Mwahahaha! k, moving on!**

Xana: Hello...I'm not really here, Hiraku just forced me to be here cause she dressed up a dummy to look like a human. I possessed it and took on my own-erm -glances at Axel in the background, who looks sort of pissed- favorite form, and I'm stuck here.

Hiraku: YAY FOR METALLIC BEADS. :D

**  
Aelita: all is forgiven! yay!**

Aelita: Hehe. :D thanks.

**  
Ulrich: dude...that was just random.**

Ulrich: Odd's random...why can't I get away with it?

William: --; cause we know you're not supposed to be random. Now sing the damn Emo Kid song.

Ulrich: NEVERRRRR.

**gothgirl-narutofan**

**Ulrich: here ya go! -gives voodoo doll of sasugay complete with needles- and it really works! -stabs sasugay doll in head. hear sasugay scream in the distance-**

Ulrich: ;D Mwahaha. -stabs many times-

William: -whining- D: I wanna turn.

Ulrich: -sticks tongue out- Nevah, fool.

Xana: --;

**  
Aelita: i get confused, are u human, or a program. cuz your dad sent u into Lyoko, remember?**

Aelita: -points to everyone but Xana- But they all went to Lyoko and they ain't programs.  
-pokes Jeremie-

Jeremie: Ow.

Aelita: See?

**  
odd: ...u not THAT hot, but still worth a glomp. -glomps-**

Odd: -ish glomped-

Hiraku: I need to start counting how many times people have glomped poor Odd.

Xana: You /really/ wanna subject yourself to that kind of torture?

**  
Xana: can i be on your evil team as long as u don't hurt any of the Lyoko team? (like that'll happen)**

Xana and William: NEVERRRR. D:

**  
everyone: here's some chocolate! chocolate fudge, chocolate chips, chocolate ice cream, chocolate cake, chocolate cookies. now u can all get sugar high!! -**

Everyone: YAYYYY!!!!

Hiraku: EEP! -shoves all the stuff in the fridge- that'll be for later, like during the erm, truth or dare thing...

**  
kiwi: u kewl!! -hugs- odd, can I have kiwi? -big puppy eyes-**

Odd: HELL NO! NOBODY TOUCHES MY DOG!!!

Kiwi: -whines and hides behind Ulrich-

Ulrich: T.T you scared your own dog, idiot.

**MasteroftheForce**

Jeremie: -shiftyeyes- Maaaybeee...

Aelita: -squirms uncomfortably-

**  
Odd: If you were trapped on a desert island, and you could have only one food and one video game, what would they be?  
**

Odd: Umm, I'd have beef jerky, and I'd have something like 'Lost in Blue.' Which would be beneficial to my existence.

Hiraku: ZOMG, ODD HAD A RATIONAL THOUGHT!!!

Xana: THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!!

William, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita: -facepalm-

Jeremie: 0-o I don't know you...

**  
Ulrich: I also hate Sasuke. Just to make you happy. :)  
**

Ulrich: Pwnfullness. :D

William: -elbows- I hate him tooo. D: I wanna turn with the voodoo doll.

Ulrich: NEVERRRRRRRRRR!!! -stuffs it in his locker-

**  
Yumi: So do you love Ulrich or not?  
**

Yumi: -frown- I DON'T KNOW, LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT.

**  
Aelita: There can't be a genetic trait for pink hair. So how do you have it?  
**

Aelita: You don't know my family's genes! D: I was friggin born with it, so accept that, alright?! Is that a _problem?! _

**  
Xana: Why did you go crazy and rebel against Franz Hopper? Also, if you have access to the Internet now, shouldn't you be getting about 500,0 viruses per minute?  
**

Xana: I'm not telling you! And my secret-no email address. ;P

Jeremie: 0-o how come I never thought of that...

Aelita: -headwalls-

Hiraku: -torches Xana with Aelita's flamethrower- Aww. The gasoline ran out.

Kenny78: -hands a full supply of jellied gasoline-

Hiraku: -gives him a cookie- Good boy. -evilish glare at Xana-

Xana: -gulps-

**lyoko-scipio-1114**

Yumi: Yes, yes it does. Wish people never made damn stereotypes.

Hiraku: I don't have a label.

Xana: ;-; I don't have anything, really. 'Cept a voice and a motive.

**  
Yumi: Does it bother you that, in a lot of fanfics, Ulrich is all depressed and goes emo or gothic or like punk-rocker? I really hate it, everyone always writes things like that. People need to realize that he's just a kid with a different life at home. His father isn't nice to him very much. Doesn't it bother you knowing that one of your friends is completely characterized differently in a lot of fanfics? Also, Ulrich doesn't it bother you?  
**

Yumi: YESSSSS. -clenches fists-

Ulrich: Fuck them, I don't care about how others interpret me, they don't even know me.

**  
Yumi again: How do you feel about fanfics that are written where you are dating William? I personally hate them. Everyone, including you and Ulrich deep down, knows that you and Ulrich are perfect for each other.  
**

William: 0-o huhh?

Ulrich: WHAT?!

Yumi: 0o; -blush- Aww man, trying to get through this one without blushing. D:

**  
Everyone: How can you stand being locked up in a small space and having to deal with people constantly badgering you with questions? I'd go completely insane, kinda like Odd. Oh, by the way, Odd say hello to Kiwi for me and my friends. We love him! He's such a cute dog!  
**

Xana: Earplugs can work.

Jeremie: zzzz...huh?

Hiraku: -thumbs at Xana- Ditto.

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi: -nodnod-

Aelita: Easy, I just imagine a tranquil scene...

William: 0-o uhm, Xana can cause me to black out for my benefit...

**  
Odd: Why is Kiwi named Kiwi anyway?  
**

Odd: I lived in New Zealand, and that's where I got Kiwi, so I named him after those funny little birds.

Jeremie: They just remind me of the fruit, not the flightless birds...

**  
Everyone (its kinda a comment, not a question, but oh well): Out of all of you, I'd have to say that my favorite characters are probably Yumi and Ulrich, as a tie. The rest of the Lyoko warriors are tied with second place, and then we have all of the teachers and other ppl, and lastly, Sissi and her clan of dumb "friends" and William. Heck, even XANA beats them! I hate them so much, they are so annoying!**

William: ...a-HEM...

Odd: Aww, don't feel bad Billy.

William: GODDAMMIT, CALL ME WILLIAM OR WILL, NOT BILLY!!! -thwacks Odd with his big-ass zambato-

Odd: o.o Ow.

Odd: I personally don't think that your that cute or anything. It bugs me sometimes to read what some kids say about you, since I don't see what they see in you. But, that's my opinion. Anyway, doesn't it get annoying the slightest bit to see kids falling all over you like they are?

Odd: It does get on my nerves sometimes...

Ulrich: Most of the time...

Odd: But anyway, everyone's entitled to their own opinions. I don't mind if you're not stalking me. -thinking- phew.

**  
Ulrich: Doesn't it bother you that Odd is getting most of the attention? **

Ulrich: Not really, I'm used to that anyways, but it's nice to have the spotlight off me.

Yumi: Either that or everyone's afraid to speak with you, wild child.

Ulrich: 0.o nani?

**No one's even mentioned anything about you and soccer, so I shall. You are really good at soccer. I compare you to some kid in my grade who plays soccer and is really good, and both of you are tied. **

Ulrich: Thanks. :-3 when I get out of here, maybe I'll share some of my swords with you.

Hiraku: 'If' you get out of here.

William: 0-o huhh?! -looks around nervously-

**This kid, his names Mike, he is really good. He is like the captain of the soccer team, but he's different popularity wise because he even talks to the lesser popular kids. That's what I like about you and him the most is soccer skills and personality. I mean, look at Milly and Tamiya. There a grade below you and you STILL take the time to treat them like their like your best friends. That's what I really like about you the most. Anyway, please continue treating them good, they really look up to you and trust you. You don't want to lose that, trust me.**

Ulrich: Thanks. -feels better about self-

Yumi: ;D

**Yumi and Ulrich 4eva**

**Everyone: - Gives Doctor who magazines and sticks stickers on their heads- Do you like Doctor who? XD My likey Doctor Who.**

Hiraku: -being stupid- EX-TER-MIN-ATE!!! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!!!!

Aelita: Heh :D I like the current Doctor.

Jeremie: It's sci-fi, so yeah, I sort of enjoy it.

Odd: ...Doctor...WHO?

William, Ulrich, Jeremie, Hiraku: -facepalm-

Xana, Yumi, Aelita: -point and laugh-

**  
Ulrich: - Hugs and gives throwing stars and nunchucks stolen from his drawer at Kadic-**

Ulrich: D: THOSE ARE MINE! -swipes and throws at you-

**  
Yumi: - Gives Sushi-**

Yumi: Thank you. -thinking- Some wasabi would be nice.

**  
Odd: -Gives 300 pounds of Sugar in a bag and a scoop and lemon/lime soda to drink-**

Odd: WHEEEEE!!!! -slurps- AHAHAHAAAAAA. -struggles with chains but fails to break free- _WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!_

**  
Jeremie: -steals glasses and swaps with own- Look at me! I'm a brunette Jeremie! - runs into wall-**

Jeremie: -pissed- GIMME MY DAMN GLASSES BEFORE YOU BREAK THEM, BITCH!!  
-snaps chains and grabs his glasses- 0-o you...you...you cracked my glasses...!

Aelita: Uhm...

William: 0o; shit.

Ulrich: Uh oh...

Jeremie: -collapses-

Hiraku: Good thing he's got MPS...Zenith'll keep his anger from escaping.

**  
Aelita: Blah.**

Aelita: 'Blah' to you too.

**  
X.A.N.A: - Pokes with a stick long enough so I can hang from the ceiling- Bwahaha, this is fun!**

Xana: ... -sets the stick on fire-

Aelita: FIRE! FIRE! HAHAHA! FIRE! FIRE! -bats at it- OW!

**  
If you can't tell, I'm Hyper! WOOHOO! - runs into wall again-**

**  
Aechigo**

**I'm Sorry, you guys would totally make the bestest couple on that show if u weren't so freakin' shy!! Get up some courage, go out, ... something! If u need ideas u can read my story 'How It Should Be'. **

Jeremie: -getting up- -blush- Uh, no thanks. We're recovering from all the other fanfics.

Aelita: 0-o -turns a shade of green-

**Oh yea, and Jeremie, Aelita is the one that asks you out. --Also if anyone is reading this that likes this paring- plz read my story!!-- Bye!! -Hugs Jeremie and Aelita at the same time then leaves- PS Overcome the shyness!! Plz??**

Jeremie, Aelita: o.0 -stunned-

Ulrich: Heehee.

**The Knight of Laughs**

**Everyone: Why do you all hate me?  
**

Everyone but Xana: No comment.

Xana: Cause you're flipping HUMAN, HUMAN.

**  
Aelita: -glomps-  
**

Aelita: -blush-

Jeremie: -grinds teeth-

**  
Jeremie: Good. Very good. No action whatsoever. Getting smarter, aye? NO I'M NOT FLIPPING CANADIAN.  
**

Jeremie: ... -unchains William and points at KOL- He's fun to play with.

William: ...R-really?

Jeremie: Yeahh. Chase him around, play tag.

William:D -grabs zambato and chases around room-

**  
Ulrich:... .Im running out of things to ask. Uh... OH! I GOT IT! How did you like the action in my story "New Design" if you read it, if not, the frist chapter is you gettign your handed to you in a Martial arts championship, but you come back, and completely pwn the dude who pwned you. I like it. How about you?  
**

Ulrich: Pwnage. I like it. :3

**  
Yumi: GOD! IT WAS A FLIPPING JOKE.  
**

Yumi: Don't play with my feelings, bastard! -bitchslaps-

**  
Odd: How many chicks love you now? God, lucky bastard.  
**

Odd: Umm...a lot...

Jeremie: Apparently if you dress up in a purple cat costume, girls are gonna want to marry you. ;-; I'll never understand it.

**  
Hiraku: Positive?**

Hiraku: T-T -nodnod-

**  
demon at rest**

Jeremie: -dreamy look- Trance...

Aelita: Electronica!

Ulrich: Alternative Rock.

Yumi: Same here.

Odd: Just rock. Period.

William: Metal. Metal pwns... :D

Hiraku: Rock, trance, dance, techno. I also dabble a bit in the soothing sector.

Xana: -refuses to answer-

**  
Ulrich: Either you kiss Yumi or I will put on the Care Bears and make you watch it! #waves Care Bear movies#  
**

Ulrich: ...

William: Let me help you with that. -whacks Ulrich on head with zambato hard enough to knock him out-

Ulrich: 0-0 -is knocked out-

**  
Odd: Do you like your name? I think it fits you perfectly!**

Odd: Yeah, it does, thanks!

**RadiantBeam**

Aelita and Jeremie: Ah... sorry. (sweatdrop) Kinda a hardcore J/A supporter. cough

Aelita: 0-o

Jeremie: ...Uh...wow ;-; ok...

**  
Yumi: Y'know, I think your little brother is the number one fan of you and Ulrich hooking up... what do you think of that?  
**

Yumi: I KNOWWWW. -blushes and glances at 'sleeping' Ulrich-

William: ...

Xana: ...HAHAHA.

**  
Sam: (don't know if she's there, but I must ask) Do you like Odd? Because he seems to like you... A LOT...  
**

Hiraku: -dials phone and repeats question to Sam-

Sam: Uh, yeah...I mean, a little...erm... -sounds embarrassed-

**  
That's all for now.**

**::RedGatomon::**

Aelita: Thank you! - Hee. -practices-

Jeremy: Here you go. -gives Jeremy shield to protect him from Hiraku- It's an INVINCIBLE SHEILD! Your welcome!

Jeremie: Awesome. Thanks! -thumbs up-

Hiraku: -.- I'll find a way around it.

**  
Whoever I gave weapons to: You better thank me for this!  
Hiraku: Don't kill me! 0.0  
**

Hiraku: -.- Too busy restraining these idiots.

William: D: HEY.

Jeremie: 0-o HEY.

Yumi: a-HEM.

Ulrich: zzzz...

**  
Odd: I like LemonLime !  
**

Odd: LEMONLIME FOREVAH.

**  
Bye,  
::RedGatomon::**

**  
Loner Kitsune Girl**

**Aelita: Hello. -gives picture of her and Jeremy making out-  
**

Aelita: Oo -hides it, blushing-

Jeremie: Ehh?

**  
Yumi: Hi.  
**

Yumi: ...Hi?

**  
Xana: Hello. -gives pictures of senseless violence-  
**

Xana: ...-snatches- Heehee. It's like-

William: ...EWWW!!

Jeremie: XANA! THAT'S SICK!!! D:

Aelita: What?

William, Jeremie: You don't want to know...

**  
Jeremy: Hello.  
**

Jeremie: 0-o -still sickened-

**  
Odd: Let's see here, Odd. You vs. Male Model... Odd wins in the sexiness department!  
**

Odd: COOL:D

Aelita: -writes it down- Weird.

**  
Ulrich: Hello. I am currently making more dead Sas-gay pictures because I gave you all of mine.  
**

Ulrich: Zzzzzz...

**  
Everyone but Hiraku: If you want revenge, I can help you. -swings katana around-**

Everyone: ...-eyeing Hiraku-

Hiraku: 0-o I'll need a new identity.**  
**

**all, not Xana: would you consider gohan (cell game saga) a good friend and ally for Lyoko and give him his powers in Lyoko.**

Jeremie: ...Huh?

Aelita: The little boy on 'roids?

Yumi: I don't know...

Odd: YEAH YEAH YEAHHH!!!!

**  
Xana: is their anybody from dragonball z you are afraid of.**

Xana: That creep Freiza freaks me out cause...is that a male or female? GAH! -wrings hands-

**  
EverStray**

Yumi: I had a feeling that would happen once I learned about fanfiction T-T

Ulrich: zzzzzz...

William: 0o; think I hit him a little too hard.

**Elemental Energy**

**What a waste of space on fanfic with this half assed garbage. Learn how to write.**

Hiraku: Well, since you're reviewing, apparently you at least CARE about this fanfic, whether you care for it to be deleted or not. Know what, just ignore us. But we won't go away.

Xana: 0-o just like Aelita...

Aelita: D: WHAT?! -torches Xana-

**MasteroftheForce (again -.-)**

**  
Hiraku: If you give me some money, I'll send in the 501st to kill the Knight of Laughs and his stupid turkeys (all bred in Turkey).  
**

Hiraku: Don't kill KOL. Kill the damn turkeys and send them to Tibecuador. -pays to kill his turkeys- Did you know that there are actually no turkeys in Turkey, therefore contradicting KOL's statement?

**  
Jeremy: -Goes up to Jeremy, cuts him free with lightsaber, and hands him a Windows Vista installation disk- Go Nuts!  
**

Jeremie:D MWAHAHA. -hides the disc- I'll use it later.

**  
XANA: Go to hell.  
**

Xana: ...Go to hell and burn foreverrrr :3.

William: ...I hate being possessed by this homicidal maniacal idiot... -.-

Odd: Uh, William...you're actually a bit dumber than I am.

William: D: THAT'S THE DAMN CLONE, NOT ME!

**  
Yumi: What's your favorite anime or manga? Mine are Yugioh, Naruto, and Code Lyoko (though technically Code Lyoko isn't an anime because it was made in France)  
**

Yumi: I SAID ALREADY. Keroro Gunsou is me fav :3

**  
Odd: If it wasn't for your stupid "Break break breakdance" video, Jeremy would have gotten Aelita materialized faster. You're a real moron. Also, here's a lightsaber so that way you can kill the next person who tries to glomp you.  
**

Odd: But but but...I didn't know! D: really? For me! -takes and swings around, cutting off some of Ulrich's hair-

Ulrich: Zzzzz...

William, Jeremie, Hiraku: -laughing hysterically-

Odd: 0o shit...

**  
Ulrich: Gives lightsaber and full-sized dummy of Sas-gay. Go nuts!  
**

Ulrich: Zzzzz...

**  
Aelita: THE PINK HAIR! MY EYES! I'M BLINDED! AHA!  
**

Aelita: ...-grin- I have a new weaponnnn-:D

**  
To all: Cookies! My dad makes the best chocolate chip cookies of all time!  
**

Everyone but Xana and Ulrich: THANK YOU!!!

**  
See ya, and don't fall to the dark side Hiraku.**

Hiraku: The dark side doesn't have lightbulbs. I know. I checked out Xana's apartment.

Xana: YOU WHAT?! ARGHHH!! GET OVER HERE!!!!!

**Yumi: Y'know what happened at the end of Double Take with you and XANA? When XANA touched your face? I wrote a fic on what you might've been thinking. I'm not going to make you read it (I'm not that mean) but what did you really think?**

Yumi: I'll tell you what I was thinking. '...WTF?! YOU ARE MESSED UP!'

Xana: Wasn't me doing that. -eyes William-

William: Err... -blush- Sorry?

Yumi: T-T -torches Will-

William: ...Owwww...

**  
XANA: I have three questions for you. One, when you rule the world, can I rule with you? **

Xana: Only if you swear your alliance with me.

**Two, do the monsters have personalities, and if so, what are they like? **

Xana: -nods- Yeah, the Kankrelats are sort of slow n' stupid, the Frelions are actually rather intelligent and rather supportive of each other. Krabes are rather arrogant, and Megatanks are really uh...uhh...how do I say it...

Jeremie: ...'weird'?

Xana: Yeah, that. The Scyphozoa enjoys acting high and mighty, while the Mantas are kindhearted. (I hate that.) and the Creepers are very talkative along with sociable.

**Three...what were YOU thinking during that point in Double Take when you touched Yumi's face?  
**

Xana: Again, wasn't me.

**  
Ulrich: You're cute.  
**

Ulrich: zzzz...

**  
Odd: But you're cuter. What kind of music do you like? I can't think of any other questions...  
**

Odd: Already said. -pokes you and gives a cookie- consolation prize.

**  
Jeremie: And you're cuter than anyone. In the universe. Before Lyoko and Aelita came along, what did you do with your life?  
**

Jeremie: Studied. Made robots. And (coughcough) I made the guy who created Foamy. (cough cough)

**  
Aelita: What do you think of this site in general, based on everything you've heard about how everyone wants to molest you?  
**

Aelita: 0-o -headwall-

William: -.- I wanna let my mom and dad know I'm ok.

Jeremie: I WANNA GO HOOOOOME!!!

Aelita: Me too!!

Xana: I...don't...know.

Ulrich: zzzz...gimme a blanket...

Odd: I GOTTA USE THE BATHROOOOOOMMM!!!!

Hiraku: 0-o -unchains Odd and lets him use the bathroom- If you don't come back, you _die_.

**  
Bye guys! I love you all!**

**  
yomamma**

**Aelita: Since fanz hopper created u and xana, doesent that mean u 2 r siblings? Also, 1 of my bff's fav character is u.  
**

Aelita: Well, erm, no. Franz Hopper was my daddy.

Xana: 0-o SIBLINGS?! -turns green at the very thought-

**  
Odd: i think you r so handsome. U r my fav character.  
**

Odd: -is now a little sick of fandom-

**  
Jeremie: I tripple black dog dare you to admit your feelings 2 Aelita.same goes 4 u ulrich and yumi!**

Jeremie: -says nothing-

Xana: ...HAHAHA.

William: ...?.? Ulrich's still asleep?

**TrinityMelody**

**Hi! I only have a couple of things to say, but here goes.  
Xana: You're my favorite character! I don't care if you're evil or not! (hugz) **

Xana: ...WTF? -is hugged- EEP! LET GO OF ME, CRAZY WOMAN!

**  
Ulrich: Any particular reason you hate Sasuke? I'm not fond of him myself, but I'd like to know. **

Ulrich: zzzz...

**  
Aelita: (random question) Do you like snakes?**

Aelita: I'm not fond of them, but they don't scare me or anything.

Odd: ...-throws a garden snake at Aelita-

Aelita: o0 -winds it around her wrist- It's pretty!

Odd: ...Dammit.

**  
Odd: What's your favorite video game? And does it annoy you to have so many fangirls?**

Odd: It's beginning to get under my skin...and I like SSBM:D

**  
Hiraku: Keep up the good work!  
Sodas for all! Sincerely,  
TrinityMelody**

**  
Superstar Mario**

**XANA: You suck. I mean, you lose to kids in almost every episode.  
**

Xana: ... -eats a bar of chocolate- I don't care...it's still fun making them panic.

William: 0-o you're pretty fucked up for a computer.

**  
Jeremie: (random question) Do you know what a Yoshi is?  
**

Jeremie: Those little dinosaurs that Mario, Luigi, ect, ride? Yeah, I've heard of these guys.

**  
Aelita: I just remembered this episode I watched that disproves the AI thing. I don't think the message went through.  
**

Aelita: I know, some people haven't seen them all. Was it 'The Key'?

Jeremie: 0-o -faces corner-

**  
Ulrich: What is your goal in life?  
**

Ulrich: zzzz...no, get my katana back for me...zzz...zzzzz...

**  
All: In why is Code Lyoko in the Anime/Manga section?  
**

Hiraku: 'Anime' is a word of French origin. Code Lyoko is anime because it comes from France. It's foreign, like Japanese cartoons. At least, that's my explanation.

**  
Oh. I forgot. Cookies!**

Everyone: WOO.

**Dragatron89**

**First of all, good work so far on this season, I'm a fan of your guy's work. Secondly, X.A.N.A., if you (as your future self, if you surrvive for longer than the length of this season), required a power source, would you use your "younger" self as a power source(this is for a fiction series i wish to write in which time travel is involved)?**

Xana: No. If I take power from my younger self, my younger self will die, and so I will cease to exist. Don't you ever watch any good old Sci-Fi anymore?!

**Thirdly, I will ask questions of the rest of you, but I'd like to try and work out the plot kinks myself before having to ask you, the question I asked X.A.N.A. was one I wasn't sure about. Yet I will ask your opinions about vairous plot devices in the near future. Thank you for bearing with me.**

Jeremie, Aelita, Hiraku: Whatev...

**Kelar The Mage**

**Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremie: I feel sorry for you having to deal with so many awkward questions. Though they all have points...**

Aelita: ...WAIT A SEC! This is TOO familiar... -thinking- AHA! YOU'RE THAT PERSON FROM THAT ROLEPLAY SITE! -shuts up-

Jeremie: ... -also shuts up-

Ulrich: zzzz...

William: -.- -pours water on Ulrich-

Ulrich: YEEP! -wakes up- Agh! I'm all wet now!

**  
Odd: I have an OC named Lucky who's your cousin. She's...violent and has a tendency to twist your ear. She also breaks William's nose on one of my RP sites for CL. Oh yeah-You're awesome and funny! And my friend has an OC who likes you, and on the RP site she made is going out with you. How does this information make you feel?  
**

Odd: -points finger at head- Someone shoot me.

Xana: Glad to!

Odd: I WAS KIDDING!

**  
Aelita: I have an OC that's your aunt. And yes, I'm enjoying saying random-ish things.-Pokes-And you and Jeremie are cute together.  
**

Aelita: ... -headwalls again-

**  
Xana:...I won't kill you...yet...I have a perverted OC who's possessed by you instead of you possessing William. It's torture ,considering the fact that my friend and I have our characters changing his outfit to a bikini all the time. Are you scared yet?  
**

Xana: No... just deeply, deeply, disturbed. -aims at your throat-

**  
Yumi: Can you tell me how to say 'I hate you' in Japanese? I have something I need to know it for...-Shifty Eyes-  
**

Yumi: That's classified. Baka. :P

**  
Ulrich: I'm jealous that you have swords. very jealous.-Hands picture of Sasugay being forced to kiss Sissi-I was bored...  
**

Ulrich: ...HAHAHAHAHA!!! -pins it up somewhere-

**  
Hiraku: You are a very interesting and mentally disturbed writer. Have fun being insane!  
**

Hiraku: -says nothing-

William: Think she's pissed... 0-o

**  
Have fun! Don't worry-I have no interests in any of you unlike Knight of Laughter or whoever that person is...Bye!-Waves and poofs-**

Xana: ... ... ...I could force them to! MWAHAHA!!!

William, Jeremie: NOT ME!

**Dragatron89**

**Hey, me again. I know I'm jumping the gun by stating this, yet I would like to further explain my fiction and I have other questions to ask.  
As to the series itself, it is a combination of Justice League, and Super Sentai (Yumi, you may know what I'm talking about.)The time travel component is mainly the future X.A.N.A. and his followers traveling back to your time to eliminate you. (In the future I create, you guys form a society called the Legion of Powerful Defenders, L.P.D. for short, which fights X.A.N.A.) He is then shortly followed by your children.(for the sake of mystery I won't tell who the parents of each child are).  
They then equip you with technology from their time(2030)which enables you to fight the future X.A.N.A. The suits give you access to your Lyokian power in morph (Jeremy, I will be giving you the abilities of a techno-path in morph). Eventually you all will have control over several mech (Again, Yumi, could you fill them in about that, please) called battlers.  
Aelita, Jeremy, I am not playing favorites, but you two will recive your morphers later, this is mainly because you two play tech support in the begining, and producing morphers that allow you to fight and still function as tech support is quite difficult to do.**

Aelita, Jeremie: -totally overwhelmed-

Odd: ...I don't think they mind...

**Yet as compensation you two train to become a powerful tag team and get control of an obscenely large battler. I'd like your input on those aspects.**

**  
Finally, Odd, I have a really big role for you, should you choose to accept it. I have VERY strong feelings about drug abuse. And seeing as you're an easily recognizable character I'd like to use you as an example of what happens in drug abuse. Now, I know that in... well "darker" stories you become addicted to drugs. Well in this story you become addicted to a drug that gives you enhanced strength, and agility. Too the point where you attack everyone who tries to break you of it. I know it is quite harsh yet I want to show the realities of addiction. (The drug was invented because, aside from your lazer arrows, you have no other abilities)Think it over a while, and tell me in the next chapter.**

Odd: You mean like the clichéd 'very special episode'? Well...if it's to show others what happens...then I say...GO FOR IT!

William: Yeah...he lost his mind.

Aelita: No, we sold it on Amazon. Really!

**  
Well, thats all from me, and I apologize for the length of this Q. A. submission. Thank you for bearing with me.**

**  
May5000**

**I love your fanfic! It's funny! Can I put some questions for the Lyoko gang?  
Ulrich: Do you like Yumi or Aelita?  
**

Ulrich: I...I...I like them both! As...as...friends! -blush-

**  
Jeremy: In some fanfics, I read that X.A.N.A has a crush on Aelita. What do you think?**

Jeremie: That certain people need to be eliminated. D:

**  
Aelita: Would you go out with Ulrich or Jeremy? Is Yumi your best friend?  
**

Aelita: I refuse to answer, for I am sick of these questions.

**  
Yumi: Do you like William? If you can choose between William and Ulrich, who would you choose?  
**

Yumi: I used to, but now...

William: D': I understand, though...

**  
Odd: Is it true you have a crush on Aelita? Do you like Sam or Sissi?  
**

Odd: A crush, as read to me by Jer, are strong feelings for the other gender that are usually not returned.

**  
X.A.N.A: Do you like Yumi, Aelita, or Siss? Would you date either one of the 3?**

Xana: I do not like any of them at all. No, I would not.

Hiraku: Alright guys, let's initiate William. :D

Odd: I'll get the frogs!

Ulrich: I'll get the molasses!

Aelita: And I'll get the fake blood:D

William: ...-puppy eyes- someone help me?


	13. Stoned Silence from Hiraku: BROKEN!

Hiraku: GOMEN! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! -bows- I was SO freaking late on updating! Someone pelt me with stones! D:

Jeremie: There's no need to get all melodramatic. -is hit with a misfired stone- HEY!

William: Sorry Jer. I couldn't resist! xD

**blAnk pAgE drEAm**

**Hey, Hiraku. I've been quietly reading this for quite some time, so I decided that I'll ask some questions just for the heck of it. Oh, and hi to the gang as well. Except XANA. -ignores XANA-**

Xana: D: I'm ignored AGAIN?! DAMMIT!

**  
Aelita: What if XANA was really your father and Franz Hopper was an imposter?**

Hiraku: 'Ficced it already. Awesome result! xD

Aelita: oO WHAT?! –wrings hands-

**  
Jeremie: Why do you always do stupid stuff like sticking your hand into a live computer? I mean, for a genius, you're kind of an idiot sometimes... -cringes- Don't hurt me!!**

Jeremie: I lose bets. ):

Odd: Yeah, for a genius, he has terrible luck.

Ulrich: ...Are you...GAMBLING?!

Jeremie, Odd, Yumi: No...

**  
Ulrich: -kicks Ulrich- Just tell her and get it over with you idiot. Sorry for kicking you though. Here's a cookie. -hands cookie-**

Ulrich: The next person who hits me, I will have the satisfaction of ripping them apart...

Xana: Hm, fury. I like.

**  
Yumi: You know he likes you. Why don't you just ask him out? Or maybe you don't know. You'd have to really be an idiot... Not that I'm calling you an idiot or something! It would just be idiotic not to notice. I'm not saying you're totally oblivious or something either, but... I'll shut up now.**

Yumi: Yeah, if I were you, I would be using your right to remain silent.

Hiraku: Wow, you're ticking off EVERYONE here! xD

**  
Odd: -tacklehug- Yes, it's another fan girl. I'm sorry, I know it probably bugs you, but... I LOVE YOU! -gets off- Sorreh about that. I'm a bit over-enthusiastic.**

Odd: ...Please get off. That's not my good side.

Ulrich: Hehehahaha!

Aelita: I can't even keep track of how many people have told Odd they love him. -reading Fruits Basket-

**  
XANA: Why did you possess the world's biggest idiot? (I mean William, Jeremie, not you...)**

William: Dx that's the polymorph, not me! I'm not so stupid that I would ask who the hell democracies is!

Xana: Oh reeeeeally?

William: YA RLY!

Ulrich: O RLY?

William: YA RLY!

**  
Anywho, I'll be going now. Later!!**

**  
Wolfgirl88  
**

X.A.N.A: Don't be sad (hugs Xana)

Xana: ...You're worse than Pollyanna Jeremie...GET OFF ME!!!

Jeremie: Kyuuu! -clinging to Xana- Hee!

Hiraku: -joins Jeremie- CLING'D.

**  
Aelita: HI! good luck not dieing!  
**

Aelita: Yeah, I'm going to need that.

Xana: D: AELITA. GET YOUR IDIOT BOYFRIEND **OFF OF ME**!

William and Odd: -shoot Xana for caps abuse-

**  
Odd: Can you name all of the 7 deadly sins?! i can't think of all of them!  
**

Odd: Well, there's Wrath, there's Pride, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, -pause- Greed, and Sloth...I watch a lot of FMA. But at Yumi's insistence, I watch the Japanese version.

Ulrich: I miss Al. He was awesome. And concerned for us when we got stuck in our Lyoko forms. ;-;**  
**

Jeremie: WHOTHEHELLAREYOU?!!

Aelita: -hits on head- You idiot. Stop being a spazz.

**  
William: I HATE YOU (throws axe at William) DIE!  
**

William: -emo- ... -cuts wrist with his zambato-

Hiraku: NOOOO!!!! -slaps- Dx do that again, and I'm going to make you a VERY PRETTY GIRL, using stuff from my cousin's wardrobe!

William: Damn. -bandages wrist-

**  
Anyway that's all for now! Bye**

**  
Yumi and Ulrich 4eva**

**:9 Me again.  
Yumi: Who's your favorite KH1/KH2 Character? I can't decide between Sora, Axel, Hayner or Roxas. :0 ALL SO KWL!**

Yumi: I can't say Axel, because Xana is pretending to be Axel right now. ROXAS! ROXAAS!!

Xana: -looks out window to see an angry Axel- Oo SHITTT!!

Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd: -point and laugh at Xana-

Hiraku, Aelita, Yumi: -trying to get William not to become emo again-

**  
Ulrich: -Gives picture of (very)dead Sauce-gay and teleports sleeping Sauce-gay to him- Knock yourself out kiddo. btw, Your new jacket ROX! (My trousers match yours XD)**

Ulrich: First round of torture... -locks Sasugay into a bedroom with Sakura- Knock yourself out, you crazy fangirl. -puts a sign on the door that says 'MEET THE REAL SASUKE!! WAIT HERE'-

**  
Odd: Hmm, Have you ever heard the song 'Bagpipes' by Krid P. It's really good.  
**

Odd: No. Have you ever heard 'An Honest Mistake' by the Bravery? It's their break-out song. Really good, too. xD

William: Because it summarizes your life into three minutes thirty-three seconds, you nitwit.

Ulrich: BURRRNNNN!!!!

**  
Aelita: Can I dye your hair green?  
**

Aelita: ...Noooooooo. Ask Ulrich next time. He's the one who likes green.

**  
Jeremie: -pins on floor and dyes hair black- XD WOOT!**

Jeremie: ONG NO!!!

Hiraku: -douses Jeremie with cold water, restoring his hair back to its normal color-

Xana: ...What's this door? -opens and wanders inside- AAAUUUUHH!!! -runs out and slams door shut-

Hiraku: I see you found where I keep my zombies...

**May5000**

**William: I won't help you.**

William: Bah, don't need your help. –zambato is taken from him- AUH!! NOT AGAIN! D: ...FUCK YOU ALL!! -flips everyone off- Dx I'M A KEY ELEMENT OF SEASON FOUR. I WOULD LIKE SOME RESPECT AS MUCH.

Odd: -shoots William for caps abuse-

**  
Aelita: I feel sorry for you so, here's a chainsaw! -Hands chainsaw-**

Hiraku: -labels it with Aelita's name and stores it- She's too violent... -.- ahhh, baka.

**  
Ulrich-Here's for you to break out! -hands metal-breaking swords-**

Ulrich: WOO-T!!! -tries slicing through chains, but fails- oO GASP! How come?!

Hiraku: They're made of GREY KRYPTONITE!!! And diamonds. Diamonds are the hardest naturally occurring gems in nature, and it can only cut itself. Like Billy-boy over there.

William: Dx SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**  
Yumi: Here's a weapon! -hands metal-breaking fans-**

Yumi: I'm going to want these later, something tells me.

Hiraku: YOU READ IT?! That was the manuscript! ;-; DAMMIT, YUMI!!! DAMMIT!! -uses other words many times, but doesn't want to boot the rating up to M-

**  
Odd: I don't think you're cute, but my brother asked me to give you a weapon, so I will give you a weapon! -hands metal-breaking laser arrows-**

Odd: x3 Bwahaha. Now I have Paralyzing Arrow, Virus Arrow, Bomb Arrow, Homing Arrow,  
-continues listing names of arrows- AND METAL ARROW!! Yessss! Xana bewar-oh, wait.

Xana: -growl-

**  
Jeremie: Here's a weapon and tell the gang to run for their lives! -hands Jeremie William's zambato-**

Jeremie: UAH! -zambato flies back to William's hand- D: I wanted to try it out.

William and Aelita: You're too weak!

William: xP See, your girlfriend agrees.

Aelita: I AM NOT HI-

Jeremie: ...Oh. Alright. -sulks-

**William and Xana: You can stay there for all I care.**

William: I THINK I LEARNED MY LESSON. If being stripped of my free will and going out to kill my fellow warriors isn't punishment enough, WHAT THE HELL IS?! I want to die. D: Oh, I'm going to spare YOU the glory of killing me. -points at reviewers- Jerkwads. You all deserve to die as much as I do.

Xana: Wow. He's pissed.

Jeremie: Gee, what tipped you off?

**Everyone except Xana and William: If Hiraku catches you, then I'll find ways to help you escape! Feel free to use the weapons I gave you!**

All: Will do!

Hiraku: Too bad they won't work. Kuuuuuuuuuuu, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku!!

**lyoko-scipio-1114**

Yeah, Odd: Ok, lately, due to the show, I've been wondering if you like Aelita. Sure, at first in the first seasons, it seemed like you liked her, but then Sam showed up that once, and you completely like fell for her. Then, after she didn't come back to the show after a while, you seemed to like Aelita again. Then Sam. Now it seems like you like Aelita again, so I'm just wondering if you do really like her as something more than a friend or not.

Odd: -tersely- We're friends.

Aelita: Yes. Friends. Right now I'm flying solo.

Jeremie: Same here...

Aelita: YOU IDIOT!! xD -tackleglomps Jeremie, who yelps from shock- I like you, you know that!

Hiraku: Wen de-tei, Gwen-de-tei, Wen-de-tei Gwen-de-tei...

Odd: What the hell?

Hiraku: It's a song in Kenyan that we're learning in high school!

**  
Oh and sub-question for Jeremie: What do you think of Aelita and Odd together? I'm writing a fanfic where Aelita and Odd are together and engaged. You ran off somewhere to work for the government on computer stuff. How does this make you feel? Hmm?**

Aelita: Dx -gets off Jeremie-

Jeremie: Umm. I don't know. I do know that something, somewhere, WENT TERRIBLY WRONG. -creepy glance around the room-

Hiraku: -peers into zombie room and throws a rat into it- I hope that wasn't Yuki. xD Oops. YUKIII!! ARE YOU IN THERE?!!

-no answer-

Hiraku: Phew.**  
**

**William: DIE! I HATE YOU! Yumi, can you PLEASE kill William for me? Oh and if you do try, get Ulrich to join you with his katana. I HATE YOU WILLIAM! Evil!  
**

William: ;3; I was following my love interest! I didn't know Yumi was taken until Ulrich told me! ): -mope-

Ulrich: Blah, blah, blah, it was too late, blah blah. -whacks William with his katana-

**  
Eh, I can't think of other questions that I already haven't said, so bye for now!**

**  
ZeldaFanDaen**

**Hmm. Ok, here's the scenario. Aelita, after a major accident on Lyoko involving the Scyphozoa you believed odd was killed and you blamed Jeremy for it. **

Jeremie: D: AUHHHH. It wasn't me, I bet!

Aelita: -kicks- BAD! BAD!

Odd: Oo I'm…dead?

**You slapped him and made him face facts. Angry at you and the others, Jeremy left.**

Jeremie: Wow. xX I'm going to do that. Mwahahhahaaa!!

Xana: -elbows- I'll shock you if you don't shut up. Dumb glass.

Jeremie: We're not in the real world! Don't use my code! Dx Soda can, do something?

Aelita: -sings high note and Xana cringes-

**Odd meanwhile was actually alive but turned into a cat. You begin to have feelings for Odd and when you find out Odd cannot stay with Ulrich because of Kiwi you even volunteer to have Odd stay with you in your dorm.**

Aelita: ... Hentai smack, Odd. Dx

Odd: --; Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! -covers eyes-

**Now you find out that Jeremy has run way. Ulrich and Yumi searched the entire campus but were unable to find him.  
My question, Aelita, is, how do you handle it and what do you do?  
**

Aelita: …stroke Odd, hee. About Jeremie, well…I'd use Xana to find him, under threat.

Xana: Why would I-

Aelita: -sings again, making Xana wince in pain-

Xana: OK! OK! I WOULD! I PROMISE!!!

**  
Odd, pretty much same situation, you are now a cat, you find you have feelings for Aelita and are not sure whether these feelings are your own or a result of your new body. How do you comfort Aelita when she finds out that Jeremy is nowhere to be found?**

Odd: Go find him. :3 Duh. Or rub up against her. Can I speak English while a cat?

**have-a-cookie**

Aelita- What was running through your mind when you kissed Odd?

Aelita: MAHHHHHH. I can't believe we have to do this! Dx

**  
Odd- What was running through your mind when Aelita kissed you?  
**

Odd: Yike-I hope she won't kill me for this. I already owe Jeremie big-time.

**  
Jeremie- How are you handling all of this?  
**

Jeremie: It was unwillingly, I'm alright with it. --; (thinking) Odd owes me money.

**  
Ulrich- Do you know what's going on?  
**

Ulrich: No… -makes a face- Wish I did.

**  
Yumi- Do you know what's going on?  
**

Yumi: HA HA HA!!! I DO KNOW! AHAHA!!! –pointing and laughing-

**  
XANA: Do you have mental issues?  
**

Xana: Dx No. I do what I want to. BUT! Somewhere, there is a certain rebellious spectre who is going to DIE. D:

William: oO;

Jeremie: Ehh?

Aelita: …Ok…

**  
Odd x Aelita is so cute (sorry Jeremie) and I hate Sam (no offence Odd). Free cookies for everyone! (except XANA) good luck getting out!**

Jeremie: --; rrrrr.

Hiraku: Moo. X3

**Paranoia**

**Uh, Xana? How do you can ever conquer/destroy the world if you can't even free yourself and escape now? Even Hiraku can catch you and chain to the floor.**

Xana: I already gave the explanation for that! Dx I'LL KILL YOU!

Jeremie: Hehehehe! xD

**Lyoko Titan**

**Hey gang.  
All: (Takes all weapons away, then mixes them up and gives them back to all but William and Xana)Thank me later.  
**

William: -uses 'the force' to get his zambato back- Dx LEAVE KRR ALONE!!

Hiraku: ...'Krr'?

William: My zambato has a name. Problems with it? I don't take problems. -growl-

**  
Jeremie: I'm really sorry for you after Replika. All the OxA shippers are rising and bashing you. I might just kill Odd for that idea.  
**

Jeremie: Bashing sounds painful.

Xana: -sarcastically- Indeed it does, programmer. Indeed.

Odd: NO KILL! It'll be on your permanent record!!

**  
Aelita: Why did you even kiss the maniac? ( Not Jeremie, I'm a full supporter of JxA.)  
**

Aelita: WE HAD to do SOMEthing. I couldn't think fast enough. So I had to agree. Either that, or the two biggest losers in the world would've found the supercomputer, and would blurt EVERYTHING!!

Odd: You jerk. Never kiss anyone you know is in a relationship with a friend of yours. Unless you wish to die.

Odd: xD I wanted to see her reaction to it! IT WAS EITHER THAT OR YUMI.

Aelita: What the hell?!!! Dx

Yumi: SICKO!!!

Both girls: -begin Odd's torturing-

Hiraku: oO; staying out of this one.

William: I ALREADY SAID I HADN'T KNOWN. I'm a free bird right now, sadly I'm up in the North where it's bleak and frozen and grey... -sniff-

Jeremie: -sigh-

Xana: -mope-

Aelita: It seems that through Xana, if one of their emotions is strong enough, it dominates the feelings in the other two.

Odd: THAT IS AWESOME!!!

**  
Xana: Free Franz Hopper or I will let Hiraku pour zombies on you.  
**

Xana: The hell? I'm not going into the Digital Sea for a dead mission! I hid him, YOU find him. Dx Simple hide-and-seek.

Hiraku: Where are we? What the hell is going on? The dust has only just begun to fall...crop circles in the carpet...sinking...feeling... -that is a real song, it's called Hide and Seek-

**  
Hiraku: (gives truth potions to her) There. I said you were a girl. Why I gave you the potions? Force the pool and gym attack events out of Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi. Also ask about Big Fat Cheese Head.**

Hiraku: I'll do it when someone asks about them. I take people's requests, but not if they tell me to do something for them, Dx like their laundry or anything like that.

**  
Wow, that was long to type. See ya.**

**  
angel-phantom-babii**

**All: HAVE YOU EVER SEEN FOAMY THE SQUIRREL:3  
**

Jeremie: Can anyone say 'wangst'?

Aelita: xD Many of the words I learned came from there. Hee.

Ulrich: TEH AWESOMENESS x3

**  
William: -slaps you- That's for getting in between Ulrich and Yumi's relationship, you idiot!  
**

William: -while rubbing his cheek- Nine hundred years of time and space and I've never been slapped by a Lyoko fan...

Yumi: Dx Don't rip off Doctor Who! -whacks with Ulrich's katana-

Xana: HAHAHA!!

**  
Yumi: Are you friends with any girls other than Aelita? Like girls from different shows?  
**

Yumi: Umm...lemme see...there's Hinata...Natsumi...Starfire...that's about it.

Ulrich: ...I miss Natsumi. She was awesome towards us.

Aelita: More importantly, they're good back-ups when we're in danger. xD Xana didn't know about them until now.

Xana: -anime vein- I will make you die a thousand different deaths. Fucking idiots.

**  
Ulrich: JUST TELL YUMI YOU CARE ABOUT HER AND STOP ACTING ALL INTROVERTED!  
**

Ulrich: If you don't like how I act, DEAL WITH IT IN THERAPY.

Jeremie: You remind me of-

Hiraku: THEOOOOO!!! -stabstabdeaths him- That jerkwad.

**  
Jeremie: Same as Ulrich, only Aelita, not Yumi.  
**

Jeremie: Hey. Leave me alone, or I'll go to the emo corner. Dx

**  
Xana: Zaps you with Fairy powers TAKE THAT! NOBODY CAN DEFEAT MEH ECC POWERZ!**

Xana: Is there a mosquito in here? Oh, wait...that's you...Oh, just die already. -swats with a flyswatter-

**  
Aelita: I LOVE your season 4 outfit:3 I'm going as you for Halloween:3  
**

Aelita: Thank you! I love it too-it's a big step up from my nomadic garb. xP Though I miss my shoes. They actually protected my feet.

Odd: Dx wish mine was as cool as yours.

**  
Odd: ...wow, am I one of the only girls who doesn't think you're hot?  
**

Odd: PLEASE! I WANT A NEUTRAL PARTYYYY!! Dx -shiver-

William: Ignore him, he's on a massive sugar-cooldown.

**  
All: NO! DON'T EAT THE COOKIES THEY'RE EVIL!  
**

All: -look at cookies, sniff, then eat-

Xana: ...Evil cookies? -idea- Mwahaha.

**  
Xana: Have you ever tried "Cross over to the darkside...We have cookies"? It works surprisingly well...oh, and Zaps William and Xana with another solar blast I LOVE MEH ECC POWERZ:3  
**

Xana: It's more of "Cross over to the darkside...WE'VE GOT ASS-KICKING COSTUMES!" :3

William: Those cookies really ARE evil. -spits out- Glad I didn't finish mine. -is zapped- Um, ow? -tosses cookie to Kenny3, who eats it, chokes, and dies-

Jeremie: OH MY GOD, WILLIAM KILLED KENNY!

Hiraku: YOU BASTARD!!!

**  
Your little ghost girl,  
Sammie**

**oh yeah, adding to my other list of questions  
Odd/Aelita: WHY DID YOU RIPPED OFF THE IDEA OF A FAKE-OUT MAKE-OUT YOU EVIL PLAGARISTS?!?!?!?!?!**

Odd: Dx You expect us to be original?!

Aelita: MYEHHH. Leave us alone about the damn fake-out! -gets out flamethrower- RRRR.

**FrogSpawn**

**Hello everybody!!  
Yumi: Doesn't it suck having to see your family all the time while everyone else is a boarding student?**

Yumi: Not really. I never can get homesick, now can I? Though a break from Hiroki would be rather nice... -muttermutter-

Ulrich: You're telling me.

Aelita: Fam...ily? -sniffle-

**  
Ulrich: You sulk in your room way too much.**

Ulrich: You don't like? I don't care. I'm not going to change just because you tell me it's a negative way. I've established my retreat, and I'm going to use it. So I don't care what you tell me about-

Odd: SHUTTHEFUCKSUP!!! -whacks with William's zambato- Dx It's MY retreat too, hogging bast-

William: GIMME THAT BACK, CADET!!

Everyone: -awkward stare at William-

William: -glares at Xana- It's YOUR friggn fault for making me this way.

**  
Jeremie: Not once have you kissed Aelita. Its always her kissing you! why?!**

Aelita: Oh, that's easy. I've got more guts.

Jeremie: Nuh-uh! It's just...um...um...

Xana: -laughing his head off-

William, Ulrich, Odd: -snickering-

Yumi: ...That's not funny, you guys!

**  
Odd: I personally hate your new season four outfit. Do you like it?**

Odd: _Jeeereeemiiieeee. I will hold an everlasting grudge against you for making me look like that. Even more so when we appear in the real world with our outfits still on... _-hisses-

Jeremie: oo; Um.

**  
Aelita: In the new season, you have a much different personality. Why are you getting so annoying?**

Aelita: -flames- Dx I AM NOT ANNOYING. I just enjoy taking charge. Oh, and forcing Xana to choose.

Xana: -grumble- I regret blowing up that stupid comet now.

**  
XANA: Good call making William a bad guy... I hate him!**

William: -snap- _**WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU?! I SWEAR, ONE OF THESE DAYS I AM GOING TO ESCAPE FROM THIS DAMN PRISON AND I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY HUNT DOWN AND SKIN ANYONE WHO MADE ME PROGRESS TOWARD EMO!!!!! **_-eyes show bloodlust-

Odd: oO wow, angrier than I was...

Xana: Yes, he's like that. I enjoy his anger. It's like...

Jeremie: Yeah, yeah, it's like seeing a bloodbath. Dx you're incredibly crude.

**  
Everybody: Good luck getting out of there...**

**  
TrinityMelody**

**Hi, I'm back! More questions and random things!  
Xana:(hugz again) You are awesomeness incarnate!**

Xana: ...Get off me... -thinking- If she hugs me again...

William: Urr. -jealous-

**  
William:(also hugz) Not as awesome as Xana, but pretty close!**

William: Hee! I like you. Imma put you in a cage and keep you as a pet.

Xana: NOOOOOO. D: as your master, I say-

William: Dx I don't give a rat's ass what you say!

Xana: -causes William to black out-

**  
Ulrich: Answer the question. Why do you hate Sasuke?**

Ulrich: I hate Sasuke...because

DAMMIT KID, IT'S CALLED A HAIRCUT.

Emo brat.

ONOEZ, YOU KILLED MEH FAMILY. I WILL AVENGE YOOOOOOOUUUU!!!!!!!! (Annoying! Arg.)

...Itachi is even more annoying, that stupid trannie.

**  
Aelita: (gives new flamethrower) Have fun, but don't torch Xana or William, please.**

Aelita: Eee! -squeals as she takes flamethrower-

Jeremie: Mm, what you say? Mm, that you only meant well? Well of course you did...

Ulrich: Mmm, what you say? Mm, that it's all for the best? Well of course it is...

Yumi: Mmm, what you say? Mm, that it's just what we need? And you started this...

Hiraku: Mm, what you say?

Odd: Mm, what did she say?

**  
More questions later!  
Sincerely,  
TrinityMelody**

**  
dragatron89**

**Thank you all for answering my review. I'm happy to see that you like the idea. my first question is for X.A.N.A., I'd like your opinion on three main, well, henchmen (for lack of a better term). One is a former robotics expert whose consciousness is trapped in one of his creations. **

Xana: -!- Sounds...interesting. Go on... go on...

William: zzz...zzzz...

Jeremie: -snaps right-hand fingers- WAKE UP!

William: -wakes up, startled- KYA!

Jeremie: -smirks at an infuriated Xana- I have some control over him as well. -flashes infected right palm- Stupid.

**Second is a genetics expert who's grafted so many different animals to his DNA that he is considered the ultimate predator (in his own mind).**

Xana: I'm thinking more of alien DNA...traces of their existence. That would be more unpredictable, and with unlimited possibilities for destruction...

Aelita: Xana's got an eye for plots... -.-

**And finally a former thief who found a tomb of demons and has merged with the axe of the main demon. I know you normally work alone but this is the future you and odd events tend to happen (no offense odd). **

Odd: None taken. xD

Xana: Axe? You mean, a conscious weapon? But why a thief, I'm thinking something like a wannabe. Who knows, really.

Jeremie, William: We do, baka. -both whack Xana with a newspaper-

Xana: IU! -snarls and tries to strange both of them-

**My second question is to everyone else (well, excluding William) **

William: ONG! Dx -emosniff-

**after hearing which categories the enemies will fall into (machine, genetic monster, and demon) do you guys have any specific creature you'd like to fight. If so let me know in the next chapter. Thank you.**

Odd: GE-NE-TICS! GE-NE-TICS!

Jeremie: Definitely robot. Then I won't feel guilty. :3

Aelita: Same here. We're rather sensitive.

Yumi: DEMON! Demons are fun to kill.

Ulrich: Whaddya know. So they are, Yumi.

**  
CrazyDemon666**

**XANA: PIE!**

Xana: ...P-p-pie? -shiver-

William: xD The pie incident.

Jeremie: oO he tore apart half the town in a sugar-induced craze.

Ulrich and Odd: IT WAS AWESOME! -hifive-

**  
JEREMY: why don't you kiss Aelita already and get it over with?**

Jeremie: Dx -takes one of Ulrich's many katanas and slays the question- I AM SO SICK OF THESE! -goes off into a mumbling rant-

Aelita: Do you beliiii-eve in life after looo-ve?

**  
AELITA: bring out the flamethrower!**

Aelita: What, we roasting zombies again?

Hiraku: Oh, that was fuuuuun. -snickering-

Odd: I wanna go next! I wanna gooooo! -whining like an idiot-

**  
WILLIAM: eat pie it even cures emoishness!**

William: Thank you. I will do that later...when Xana isn't watching.

Xana: PIE IS EVIL! WE MUST OBLITERATE THE PIE!

Odd: NEVER!

Ulrich: -facepalms-

**  
ULRICH: kiss Yumi or die you scum!**

Ulrich: -facepalms again-

**  
YUMI: you know Ulrich likes you right?**

Yumi: Uhm...yes...I know...

Ulrich: -squirm-

William, Xana: -mocking laugh-

Jeremie: -forced laugh-

**  
ODD: help Ulrich kill Sasuke**

Odd: -thumbs up- Will do! xD MWAHAHAHHA!!! LET US BEGIN PLOTTING!

**  
Hana kodomo-Bratzcatz**

Hiraku: Keep up the great work!

Hiraku: Thanks, man! It's hard keeping these guys under-

Xana: -almost out the door-

Hiraku: OH NO YOU DON'T!!! -tazes and drags him back to the chains, then binds him- BAD XANA! -slaps-

Xana, William, Jeremie: OWW!!!

**  
Aelita: Do you think that girls could beat guys in a wrestling match?  
**

Aelita: ...I...don't...know.

Yumi: Me neither. Don't ask me.

Ulrich: Pfft, yeah right.

Hiraku: Alright Ulrich! Let's do it! -punches Ulrich in the jaw-

Ulrich: ...Ow. I think you shattered one of my teeth! Dx

**  
Yumi: I agree. Japanese anime is better.  
**

Yumi: Obviously, anyone who dabbles in anime needs to agree. If not...

Yumi, Hiraku, Odd, Aelita: SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN.

**  
William: Hi.**

William: -slight wave-

**ArtemisBlack555**

All: No.

Hiraku: I might. I'm a general Lyoko freak.

**  
Hiraku: do you not like any of the reviewers?**

Hiraku: Dx YOU GUYS ARE HELLA COOL! Don't suggest nothing like that!

William: There is that annoying flamer that pops up from time to time...

Xana: How do you know that?!

Jeremie: Duh. Mind-link. You forget so soon? From tazing?

**  
Yumi: Has anyone every told you that SissiYumi pairings are awesome?**

Yumi: Has anyone ever told you that you're an idiot for coming in here and saying that? -lets her tessen fans do their work- Dx

Hiraku: -too busy listening to Immer by Ascci.Disko to notice-

**  
Aelita: You annoy me.**

Aelita: I deem you inconsequential. Go away. -waves hand at you- Gogogo. Now.

**  
Ulrich: I'll curse you when ever I want to, so meh! and you never answered my question...**

Ulrich: "MEH" TO YOU TOO!

Yumi: HAHA.

Ulrich: What was the question again?

**  
Odd: If you getting uncomfortable with all the hugs and glomps, I'll stop**

Odd: Mah, I'm alright. I just don't like the frequency.

**  
Well, BYE and fudge and shields for Hiraku.**

**  
The Knight of Laughs**

**Everyone: Who missed me:D  
**

Aelita and Hiraku: MEEEE!!! –handwave-

Jeremie: D: he's back. –gets ready to snap chains-

Hiraku: Hold on there, Tarzan. xD Wait for his review.

**  
Jeremie: I have glasses. I like yours better. swaps and runs manically around with them on. swaps back  
**

Jeremie: -snaps chains and slams KOL into a wall- BAD! It's bad enough you try to take Aelita, BUT I NEED MY GLASSES TO EVEN SEE HER!!!  
-blush-

Aelita: -giggle-

William, Yumi, Ulrich: -laugh-

Xana: Mah.

Hiraku: OH, that was a CUTE slip-up! xD

**  
Aelita: I am afraid I have to let you go. I like a real girl now. Farewell.  
**

Aelita: ... ...This isn't a joke? You're serious? -squee-

**  
Jeremie: Happy now?  
**

Jeremie: Yes. Very. x3

**  
Odd: May I borrow your cat suit?  
**

Odd: Hell, you can KEEP IT! -tosses-

Jeremie: It took me forever to make that! -kicks, then squirts with a mix of water and olive oil-

Odd: AAAH!!! AAAHHHH!!!!

**  
Ulrich: You really need to stop hating Will. He gave you a chance, and you blew it. Just try to get closer, eventually you'll know, and just do it. I doubt William will get in your way.  
**

Ulrich: ... -quietly steaming-

William: YES! SOMEONE WHO TAKES MY SIDE!!! -is very happy-

Jeremie: ...Let's not ruin his mood.

Aelita: It'll go down soon enough.

**  
William: -blocks Zanbash-thingagummy and throws it away- OMGZERSZ IT'S WILL! -manly hug- Right next to Ulrich, you're my favorite. Do us all a favor: give Yumi up. It won't work out. Go with anybody, except Sissi, that would be even worse.  
**

William: -hugged- ... -in a quiet, shocked tone of voice- Thank you...yes, I sort of did. I'm looking for someone else, but it's going to take forever. Everyone else seems to hate me. It's not even my fault-how the hell was I supposed to know that the Scyphozoa would get me possessed?

Hiraku: Emo. Dx -whacks, then gives Will chocolate-

Ulrich: I still don't regret kicking you in the stomach.

**  
XANA: How my favorite computer virus doing?  
**

Xana: My back hurts a bit. -snaps it ninety degrees- Better.

Aelita: -scream-

Yumi, Ulrich: HOLY SHIT!

Odd: -shocked-

William, Jeremie, Hiraku: ...Ew.

**  
Yumi: Thou canst bitchslap text. I've tried, and broke my computer screen.  
**

Yumi: But...I CAN REACH THROUGH YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN AND SLAP YOU THAT WAY.

William: You tried?

Xana: BAHAHA! HOW PATHETIC! HAHAHAHA!!

**  
Hiraku: Here, give these to all the Kenny's. They deserve it. -gives her bus stuffed with chocolate-  
**

Hiraku: Will do, Knight! -salutes and stuffs the bus into the room of Kenny-

**  
Everybody: Farewell, dear friends. -Tosses banana cookies to all-**

William: ...;3; b-but now who will I talk to?

**gothgirl-narutofan**

**ZOMG! u finally updated!  
William: hi!! -waves-**

William: -raises one hand- Ehn.

**  
Xana and Aelita: I just realized something, since Aelita's dad made Lyoko and Xana, then that kinda makes you two brother and sister Oo**

Xana: I don't see how that connects us to each other.

Aelita: As much as I hate to say it, Xana is correct. We aren't biologically related in any way possible, so we CAN'T be brother and sister.

Odd: ...Huh?

**  
Xana: PLEASE can I be on your team??!! I'm a really good fighter!! -pulls out katana- I train everyday!! I really like hurting people and causing destruction! PLEASE! I'll give you cookies or something like that...**

Xana: Hmm. I need a résumé. Meet me on Lyoko at zero five hundred. I hope you will be awake then?

**  
Lyoko team: don't worry, if I'm on Xana's team I won't hurt YOU GUYS...but I will hurt people XD**

William: You might as well forget being on Xana's team then. You gotta kill who he assigns you to. Which will often be a Lyoko warrior. -.-; such a shame.

Jeremie: Indeed, a shame.

Xana: RRRR!!! Dx

**  
Ulrich: You seem to like the voodoo doll XD**

Ulrich: Yes I do. Hahaha. -pins it to the wall and plays darts with it, using his katanas instead of darts-

William: -flings his zambato and cuts off the doll's head- GRRRRRR.

**  
Odd: Did you put your hair up like that? Or was it always like that?**

Odd: It's always been like that.

Aelita and Yumi: -announcer voices- The world may never know! The world WILL never be told, seeing as Odd has an inflated ego!!

Odd: -whacking Aelita with the newspaper-

Jeremie: _Oddddd...if you don't stop, I am personally going to see to it that you never have sweets of any kind ever again. Oh, and you will go on a one-way trip to that little dark corner that you never wanted to explore when we melded in the Digital Sea..._

Odd: -hugs knees to chest- I'll be a good boy...

**  
everyone: here's a cake!! -whispers to Lyoko team that a knife that can cut chains is in the cake-**

Hiraku: Hold on. There might be razor blades in here, and I don't want William to cut himself. -reaches in and finds knife- ONG!!! Dx -throws knife and nearly decapitates Yumi-

**  
Hiraku: If you kill me my ghost will haunt you FOREVER! And it won't be a nice ghost either...**

Hiraku: Xana said the same thing-'I am going to haunt you forever!' Blah blah blah. -takes out Fenton Thermos- I use this sometimes when Xana gets on my nerves. So, who's threatening who now?

**  
bye for now! -backs up into fog then when fog goes away, i am gone-**

**  
Xiaolindragonofenergy**

**Hi yet again.  
LUV U ODD! -Goes and hugs Odd yet again and hands him Nintendo DS-  
Ok, onto business...  
William- YOU SUCK! Yumi's with Ulrich!**

William: I KNOW! YOU AREN'T THE FIRST PERSON -stares at gun barrel- to tell me that. Alright?!

Ulrich: Wait. WHAT?

**  
Open question- If you had the opportunity to throw Sissi off the top of the empire state building, what would be the last thing you would say to her?  
**

Odd: Have a nice trip! See you next -pushes- FALL!

Aelita: YOU ANNOY ME! DIE! -pushes-

Jeremie: See you on the other side. -pushes-

Yumi: -Microsoft tone- Goodbye. -pushes-

Ulrich: Get lost! -pushes-

William: **THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!** -kicks her in stomach- AHAHA!!!

**  
And Ulrich- I'll give you a poisonous sword to kill William and Sas-gay with. Hands sword  
**

Ulrich: xD FIRST ONE!! -pokes William, who dissolves into smoke but reforms- WHAT?!

William: Ku, ku, ku. xD

Hiraku: YOU STOLE THAT FROM KURURU AS WELL?! -almost shot, but dodges at the last second- I saw that coming, Odd!

Jeremie: ...You're a dead cat.

**  
BYE ODD! hugs odd and Kiwi**

Odd: -is hugged- Kiwi escaped. Lucky. xP

Hiraku: Actually, I thought you guys didn't want to be tortured any further, so I took him over to the Keroro Gunsou universe. According to Natsumi and Fuyuki, he's doing great:)

**EverStray**

**Yumi: Also in one fanfic. They wrote that your parents got divorced, excuse my spelling, and your mom went crazy and killed your little brother and tried to kill your dad. How do you feel about that?**

Yumi: That reminds me of that one thing I read...it was 'Parasyte' or something. It was a weird manga, but was really worth it. Except it's for fifteen-year-olds for various reasons. But anyway. WHAT THE HELL?! She killed Hiroki?! ...

Hiraku: Mostly the swearing, and the 'mate' idea that Migi got...

**  
Ulrich: Here. Hands him metal bat You can beat William with it, I hate him as much as you do. -Death glares William-**

William: -death glares right back, Xana's Sign in his eyes-

Jeremie: -snaps chains off and starts for Aelita, while William goes for Yumi-

Xana: ... -trying not to give the game away-

Hiraku: NO. BAD. -screams into Xana's ear, making him collapse to the floor and leave William/Jeremie alone- BAD! -shoves Xana into the zombie room-

**sugardust**

**(Hiraku: ONG! That's pretty!)**

**William: are you truly possessed or are you with X.A.N.A for your own reasons.**

William: Possessed. -hangs head- ...only sometimes...I have my own room in Carthage...

Jeremie: -hugs knees to chest- Stupid... we share feelings, as well as thoughts...stop being so damn emo...

Xana: -deep sigh- Shit, his feelings are stronger then ours.

Aelita: NOOOO!! THERE ARE THREE EMOS IN HERE!!! THAT'S THREE TOO MANY!!!!

**Stephinie-Della-Robbia**

**I have a question for Odd...it's not really a question but...OMG! OMG! OMG! I LOVE YOU! IF U NOTICED MY PENNAME...I LUVE YOU ODD! AND KICK SISSI'S --- !**

Odd: AAAAUUHHH!!!! -hides-

Hiraku: HAHAHHA. We're all out of patience, so just wait for me to answer anyone else's reviews! I'll be faster tomorrow when I'm not wearing my JROTC uniform and I _don't_ have to carry an encyclopedia of Vampires and Werewolves.

Jeremie: Wait, WHAT?!

Odd: Lemme see!


	14. The Zanpakuto and Advertising!

Hiraku: -wakes up- STOP FEEDING ME ZOMBIE POWDER!!!!

Xana: DAMMIT, JEREMIE! I thought I TOLD YOU to give her another dose!

Jeremie: D; but...so many reviews to answer!

**XxAmateraseu ValentinexX**

**For XANA: Why man? Why do you suck so bad? and...I hate you...**

Xana: Heck, you can hate me for all you care. Everyone does. --;

Hiraku: PRETTY much everyone. There are some people out there... Oo...

For Yumi: C'mon girl...u need to tell Ulrich your feelings some time...when and where will ya do it? 

Yumi: -uses her metal-breaking fans to slay the question- I hate these. Thirteen chapters JUST ISN'T ENOUGH, HUH!!!

Ulrich: WE'LL DO IT WHEN WE DO IT!

Yumi!!! -blush-

**For Jeremy: ...U rock!**

Jeremie: Thanks. xD -happeh as hell now-

For Sissi: I know she's not here but, SHE NEED A GOOD KICK IN THE ! U CAN DO IT ODD!  
For Aelita: I know you like Jeremy...you can't hide it forever! 

Aelita: If you haven't noticed by now, let me show. -pecks Jeremie on the cheek-

Jeremie: XD OOOH YEAAAHH!!!**  
**

**For Odd: ...Will ya love me Odd? Even if I am an obsessed fangirl of you? I am just like you! I like drawing, and dogs, and playing the guitar...but the bad thing is I get teased like you do! So love me?**

Odd: -eyetwitch- Umm...umm...umm... -glances at other fan girls- HELP ME!!! D:**  
**

**For Ulrich: YAY! U ROCK TOO FOR BEING ODD'S BEST FRIEND!**

Odd: I guess.

Ulrich: Umm, thanks.

Oh and I am Stephinie-Della-Robbia...Odd's #1 fan-girl! 

**  
demon at rest**

**HEYLO! Um... I forget what I was going to ask... oh yes now I remember... no I don't... oh well... OH YEAH I DO! Ulrich will you kiss Yumi for me please? -puppy dog eyes- pweety pwease wif cherries on top?**

Ulrich and Yumi: GO TO HELL!!!

Xana: HAHAHAHA!!!

**demi sayain**

**-drags Xana out the door- Hey, get the rusty scalpels out. I got a new victim! lets hope he lasts longer than the Uchiha... better yet, get the broken glass too!**

**  
Dragatron89  
****Hello again,  
I have a couple more plot devices I wish your opinion on.**

Jeremie: Kay.

Aelita: Ooh! More advising!

Basically they are alternate universe ideas. One is the much clichéd "dark mirror" universe (I think you know what I'm talking about.) 

Xana: I'm...good in that universe? -disgusted-

Hiraku: How backwards are you planning on making it? I'm curious.

Aelita: I need an answer for Hiraku's question. xD

**Another is a "reversed gender" universe basically swapping everyone's gender in that universe. (I got the idea from someone who posted a picture of what you guys might look like in it on deviant art)**

Jeremie: D: DAMSEL IN DISTRESS?!!! WTF?!

Aelita: Heheh! -points 'n laffs-

Yumi: Oo;

Ulrich: -speechless-

Odd: The...hell...

William: ...um...

**Finally I thought of a universe where you guys and your children are gods and goddesses (I don't think I spelled that right)**

Hiraku: HIIIISSS!!! -is not monotheocratic-

**And on a final note: for all of you who pester these guys with annoying questions (Yumi and Ulrich's relationship, Aelita's hair)remember these guys are here against their will, so don't waste their time asking the same questions over and over again. In short, if you're going to be holes, be constructive $#holes and think up some original questions. So now I bid you all goodbye for now.**

Ulrich: -clapping- Well written, Dragatron. BTW, what's your real name?

Hiraku: Ehh?

Lazarus: -pops in from out of nowhere- BANANA PIE!!

Xana: PIE!!! -cowers behind William-

William: 'EY!

**KadajSweetie**

**Heya. It's me, YumiandUlrich4ever, But I changed my penname after I watched FFVII:AC.  
Anyway:  
Yumi: Do you like Yaoi, Yuri or neither. If so, Which is your favorite pairing?**

Yumi: No, I don't like Yaoi. At all. Period.

Hiraku: -face buried in Ranma- :3 this is...interesting.

Aelita: PERV. -smacks with a magazine-

Jeremie: Aelita, that better not be what I think it is... D:

**  
Aelita: Hi. You rawk. 8D**

Aelita: INDEED.

Ulrich: STOP SAYING INDEED!!!

**  
Ulrich: Uh... Umm... Hmm... Ah! If you've played Final Fantasy VII, Here's a psp and the film Advent children for you to watch. If you haven't... Watch it anyway.**

Ulrich: oooOOOOOOoooh. -watches the film with Yumi-

**  
Odd: -Gives plushie-**

Odd: Yay! Plushieeeeee!

Xana: --; -sprays plushie with catnip- Good luck keeping him under wraps, Hiraku!

Hiraku: -dumps Xana in the zombie room- Mwa, ha, ha.

**  
Jeremie: -Gives KH games and a ps2 GBA- Play away.**

Jeremie: HAHAHA. -uses GBA to bang Odd on the head repeatedly-

William: I hate this place. -.-

Hiraku: Of COURSE you do, Willy!

**  
William: -Hugglesquish- You are an evil gent but I don't hate you. You're cool. 8)**

William: Eee. -leans into hug- Yay ;D

Hiraku: Ur. -uses a mirror to speak with Alisa Southerncross-

**  
Xana: -Gives Axel Plushie that talks and says 'Got it memorized' continually- Here, Make friends. (I dun like Axel too much. Too mainstream.)**

Xana: Oo; ummmm. -crawls out of the zombie room with some of his clothes ripped- Can I come back in now?

Aelita: NU.

Hiraku: YESH.

**  
Hiraku: -Gives about 300 random anime and video game character plushies-**

Hiraku: ONGGGG. -gives you one of Odd's monster cookies- It's just a big cookie! No monster in it!

**  
Yumi (Again): Give a Cloud, A Vincet, A Cid, and Sephiroth Plushies-**

Yumi: ;D happy now.

**Protectorofkingdomhearts**

**William: I am you BIGGEST FAN! And I took your sword to the next level,  
-Shows everyone a sword that blocks out the sun- and it cuts open the fabric of time and space! **_**Cultivate your anger for you I realize.  
**_

William: -glances at Hiraku- She's one of the loyal fans as well. That's why I'm not dead yet. xD -wields his zambato- MWAHAHAHAH! YOU WILL ALL DIE, JERKY PEOPLE!

Aelita: ... -pouts and whacks Xana on the head- STAY OUT OF HIS MIND!

**  
Odd: super duds in the real world! When and where they come alive every body in!  
**

Odd: YES, I KNOW! ;D

Aelita: No. Mine are better than his.

Ulrich: Mine aren't half-bad, either.

**  
Jeremie: I build a new computer with enough Ram it could run WOW with enough power left to run the schools computers! Loud ELECTRONIC FEROCIOUS.**

Jeremie: I'm glad Hiraku knows the song you're trying to sing.

Hiraku: -playing DDR- LOUD ELECTRONIC FEROCIOUS! Dooodooodooodooo...

Jeremie: I HATE WOW. It makes a mockery of our jobs.

**  
Ulrich: Don't forget to put orchimaru, and Ino in the bathroom! Slap that out on my floor, give me some more!**

Ulrich: I don't see what's so bad about that. Now, Itachi and Sakura...that would be FUNNY AS HELL.

Aelita: THAT'S IT! No more Photobucket for you, Ulrich!

**  
Aelita- I lost a bet -gives her a picture of Jeremie hugging Sissy- it is real... don't kill me! Some day in the eyes of another guy.**

Aelita: JEREEMIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Jeremie?-? Huh? What? -glances at the picture- THIS IS STOCK FOOTAGE!

**  
XANA: There is a knife in the processor... ya. Music makes you lose control.  
**

William: No there isn't. I can't feel anything.

Xana: I...do...

Jeremie???

**  
Hiraku: (This is not for the story) I gave them song lyrics, just wing it. (this is for the story) I have joined the evil army of XANA, or misunderstood army of XANA. Indeed.**

Hiraku: IN-DEED. Okay. In case you're wondering, I'm making a new story and accepting applications from everyone else to join. If YOU want to join the Lyoko Underground, PM ME! xD

Aelita: NO ADVERTISING!

**EverStray**

**William: Don't you death glare me! I'm not the emo wanna be! -Death Glares William- After all, I've seen fanfictions that wrote you as GAY! So HA! Why don't you just Tattoo 'Gay Emo Idiot' on your forehead?!**

William: Because... -grabs a mic and using Cher's voice- I DON'T BELIEVE IN LIFE AFTER LOVE!!!

Hiraku: Is he high or just insane?

Jeremie: Probably both. -bursts out laughing for no reason-

Aelita: William has a lot of sharpie markers...open...and dried out...

Ulrich: But Jeremie has glue.

Xana: And I sit in an old automobile factory with poisonous chemicals. What the HELL was your kind thinking when they made those elements?!

**  
Jeremie- You know, so far you've made a clone of yourself and a clone of William they are really REALLY BAD! That has to be your worst program.  
**

Aelita: -cough- Marabounta

Ulrich: -cough- Headset

Yumi: -cough, cough-

**  
Odd- You know it would be cool to see how Kiwi would look on Lyoko, I don't get why Jeremie won't let Kiwi go to Lyoko. Kiwi might be more useful then him.**

Odd: I KNOW! Come on, Jeremie was afraid of a Kankrelaut!

Jeremie: ...shut up...I virtualize them onto Lyoko. Kiwi can't do that, right? RIGHT?!

**  
Yumi- You do know Hiroki has a crush on Milly right?  
**

Yumi: Hiroki has WHAT?!

**  
Ulrich- Who would you Kill first? William -Death Glares William- or Sasu-gay?**

Ulrich: SASUKEEEE. -growl-

William: -phew-

**angel-phantom-babii**

**Okay! Glad you answered my reviews! I feel specialfulicious... (my friend's word) **

Yumi: YOUR SEASON 4 OUTFIT PWNS ALL!

XANA: Touch the cookies and I'll get the entire club in here! You don't wanna mess with them...trust me... (shivers) Also, any evil person who eats the evil cookies turns good. As in "skip through the flowers, pet the puppy, la-la-la" good. 

Xana: I'm a creature of logic. Sometimes.

William: Pie.

Xana: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

**  
William: ...I just don't like you. (pushes William off of Mt. Everest)**

William: -dissolves into smoke and flies up again- Ha-HA! In your face!

Hiraku: So...then we can kick you off a cliff without getting sued?

William: Oo; SUEEEEEE.

**  
Ulrich: You can't reach me, so I'll say whatever the heck I want to! ASK YUMI OUT OR I WILL GET DESTINY AND DEGONA IN HERE. NU! THERAPY! No making fun of my mental health, or I'll unleash...HANNAH MONTANA ON YOU!**

Ulrich: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! -passes out-

Yumi: O////o; uh...

Odd: WTF.

**  
Yumi (again):...what about girls from American cartoons? Other than Teen Titans?  
**

Yumi: Just two other girls, Sam from D/P and some other girl...I can't even remember her name now. -whimper-

Odd/Aelita: Whatever. I still don't like the fact that you ripped off the idea of a fake-out make-out. (grumbles about a cat and an elf ripping stuff off of Danny Phantom)

Odd: I say ten dollars DP stole it from somewhere else!

Aelita: Besides, we borrowed it! Sam and Danny suggested we do it, though I'm still...just...a...little...mad.

Odd??

Aelita: AKANE! GET HIM!!!

-Akane leaps in from Ranma and beats the shit out of Odd-

**  
Jeremie/Ulrich: One word. Clueless. (Is watching FWD)**

Ulrich: Am not.

Jeremie: Your mom.

**  
Odd: Fine. Neutral. Odd, you're cool, and you've saved the group a few times. (Watches Odd's ego inflate to the size of Jupiter)**

Odd: CAUSE I'M THAT AWESOME!!!

William: -chokes the catboy and makes him pass out- There. Another reason to hate me.

Hiraku: D; WILLIAAAAM.

**gothgirl-narutofan**

**YAYZ!! an update!!  
Xana: thankies X3 I'll be there when I'm done with my homework**

Xana: HOMEWORK...this monster must be eviler than I AM!

Odd: You bet! Why don't you go kill it?

Xana: NEVER. It tortures you, not me.

Ulrich: ...damn...

**  
William: SHUT THE HELL UP FUZZBAG! -takes zambato and whacks him several times with it- your just that way cuz I have a chance of working with u and u KNOW u hate me XP**

William: YES! I KNOW I HATE YOU!! -grabs zambato in blocking grip and wrenches it out of your hand- Motherf-

Jeremie: -screaming at Odd- COLD WATER!!!

Odd: -wakes up- AIYEEEEE!!!

**  
Hiraku: hmm, u make a good point. but I'm actually 80 percent psychopath, so I could kill a LOT of ppl when I snap. so I wouldn't threaten me if I were u. PS, this story is SO FUNNY! oh, and if it was Yuki that u threw to your zombies I would have to destroy u, not kill u, destroy u. good thing it wasn't X3**

Hiraku: xD Only 80 percent? I'm a special purebred! HA! TAKE THAT! -bashes head against wall-

Akane: Aelita, how do you deal with YOUR love tiff things?

Aelita: ;D Oh, me? I just BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF EVERYTHING AROUND ME!!

Akane: Sounds good! -poofs back to her world-

**  
Aelita: no, I didn't mean blood brother and sister, like, step brother and sister. like, me and my brother have the same dad, but different moms. just that Xana doesn't have any of your family's blood**

Aelita: I've been there, I've done that, and the result was just okay. You can do it if you want.

**  
odd: -smiles very widely- hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi XD**

Odd: -screams every time you say hi- WATERRRRRRRR!!!

**  
everyone but odd: I'm going to start annoying him X3**

William: -sigh- Good luck with-HELL NO. Gimme my good luck back, female dog.

**  
oh yea, and sorry about Hiraku finding the knife. well, I'm sure u guys will be out soon (thinking) not likely  
talk later! -gives Lyoko team voodoo doll of William- have fun. sorry Xana, but William annoyed me. that's what happens when people annoy me. -walks into wall but goes through it-**

William: -turns into a spectre and possesses the doll- Look at me! I'M CHIBI!!!

Aelita: -gasp- CUTE!!!

Yumi: -gasp- OH NO! POWER OF THE CHIBI!!!

Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd: -holding needles and grinning evilly-

William: OH SHI- -runs for his little chibi life-

Hiraku: NOOOOO!!!

**CrazyDemon666**

**AELITA: you might not be roasting zombies now but I have some you can roast.  
**

Aelita: THANK YOU. -runs into isolated cellblock and burns zombies, then slams door shut and piles stuff in front of it- They almost bit me! D:

William: Zombies will do that. -climbs out of reach of Jeremie and Ulrich-

Odd: -climbs the wall, needle in hand-

William: NO! -jumps onto Odd and starts mussing his hair-

**  
WILLIAM: What is the pie incident with Xana (make sure to eat the pie).  
**

William: Jeremie put a virus in a pie and made me eat it. Xana reacted in a defensive manner and took the full brunt of the virus. It made him insane. I liked being insane, but he didn't. So, no more pie.

**  
XANA: I will make you eat pie! Mwahahahahahah.  
**

Xana: NEVERRRRRRR!!!

Jeremie: THIS IS SPARTA!!!

Hiraku: Fail.

**  
JEREMIE: Why did you change your shirt, I think you look weird now.  
**

Jeremie: Because...I...could. DO NOT QUESTION MY FASHION SENSE.

Ulrich: Yes, do not question his lack of thereof.

Jeremie: ...-pokes Ulrich with his needle-

**  
ODD: Can I help you and Ulrich kill Sasuke I hate that emo.  
**

Odd: HELLZ YEAH. -stabs William-

William: YIPE!!! -bites Odd's arm-

Odd: AAAAAOOOOWWWW!!!! -runs around screaming with William attached to his arm-

**  
ULRICH: Can I play with your sword.**

Ulrich: BUSY! -uses katanas to decapitate approaching zombies-

Hiraku: LOOK OUT! -uses the knife from last chapter to skewer some zombie's heads-

YUMI: You need to kill Sissi 

Yumi: Busy killing zombies!

**Chocochino11**

**Hi peoples its me again!! **

William: I know a lot of people say they hate you, and you must know I don't, I don't like it that you constantly try to steal Yumi, but.. I do feel somewhat sorry for you, so here's a cookie -hands William cookie-  


William: -eyes water- THANK YOU. I will not forget! X3

**  
all: and since I feel generous today, here's some fudge for everybody -hands everybody fudge-**

Hiraku: -stuffs fudge into the mouth of a zombie- DIE.

Xana: why won't you release William? he's annoying and useless whether or not you've possessed him. no offense William.  


Xana: Nooooooooooooooooo!!!

**  
and that's all for now, so... CYA!**

**Fallen Angel's Song**

**Hi, it's me again!  
Xana: (gives chainsaw) No hugs this time. Only mayhem and destruction. Have fun!**

Xana: Heheheheh.

**William: I say all those people who hate you need to go jump in a lake. You're a really cool guy!**

William: -heh- Thanks for thinking that.

Everyone else: -watching Attack of the Zombies-

William: D; please don't do that without me, man!

**All: (gives various manga books)  
And with that, I bid you farewell. I will be back!**

**blAnk pAgE drEAm**

**Hi there again! 0o;; Everyone is mad at me!! Now I feel guilty... Except for what I said about William. No shame there! I've got another round of (hopefully less rage-inducing) questions for you all.  
Aelita: Does it take up energy when you use your new wings on Lyoko? (Awesome costume, by the way!) I noticed you don't use them very much.**

Aelita: Not particularly, but I don't like using them because of the strain it takes to swoop. It also makes me dizzy having to do that.

**Jeremie: Why don't you wear contacts? Or at least wire-rimmed glasses, 'cause the ones you usually wear are just a shade too thick for my taste.**

Jeremie: It's in the first chapter. -tongueout- FAAAAAIIIIL.

Hiraku: -bangs with a bottle- Jeremieeeeeee. THAT'S MY LINE!

William: xD THIS IS SPARTA...

Jeremie: ...faaaaaail.

Hiraku: --; Kill him.

**Ulrich: -backs away- I'm not going to attack you again... Please don't kill me!!**

Ulrich: That's a greaaaat idea.

Aelita: NO RIP OFF FROM TIMESPLITTERS.

**Odd: TT. My beloved hates me...  
And I was wondering - where do your parents live? We've never seen them, and Ulrich mentions you going "halfway around the world" to visit them in one eppie.**

Odd: It's not you! It's everyone else. -stabs Will in the stomach with a needle- Aaah. You didn't see or hear? Well...ah...

William: -blasts Odd with a firehose handed from Ranma- THANKJOO.

**XANA: -ebil glare- ... I still want to ignore you, but I must ask a question! What do you do to get around firewalls? -takes out notepad- I need some tips.**

Xana: I hack them. --; DUUUUUUH.

**William: Oh, I'm sorry. I should have written "worlds biggest loser" or "worlds biggest jerk". Which do you prefer?**

William: C; None of the above. Don't be jealous because I actually have fans...

Hiraku: ...You're dead. Bakabakabakabakabakabakabaka...

Aelita: -switches on Baka Song-

Hiraku: Honto ni anta tte Mattaku anta tte  
Tonikaku anta tte Baka ne, baka baka  
Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba!!!!

**Anyway, I'm off! Byez!**

**Strongheart-Ryowena-Alli**

**Now I know that I Willys not X.A.N.A is controling you. -Whacks on head with anti evil bat causing X.A.N.A to go out then stealing him and taking him to a room with Riku, Kouji, Kouichi, Kevin 11, and a tea set- SD: Riki, Kogi-Wogi, Chi-chi, Kevi, and willy do you liky?**

William: --; No. I no likey. -dissolves into smoke and retreats, before being sucked into a vacuum and led into the Lyoko Room again-

Hiraku: xD -rechains William- Lucky sucker.

**Dragatron89**

**X.A.N.A. I know You would prefer the alien DNA but what I was aiming at was him using various animal traits to create deadly weapons capabilities. For example, mixing the radula (spike tongue) of a snail, and a stretch tongue of a frog. He even has some dinosaur DNA fragments in their (Velociraptor claw).**

Xana: Combined with something with big hands...and the legs of a spider...heheheh.

Hiraku: USE A MARACHNID! A mosquito with a spider!

**Next, to the rest of you (minus William again) of you, as a little spoiler I'm having your children give one statement to you via TV linkup (in costume of course with their code names)**

William: Why must I be deprived so?!

Hiraku: Cool. -switches on TV screen-

**Hero X: Hello there, I'm trying to find out where you are so we can get you out of there (refers to USB cord sticking out of the back of his head, I can't seem to lock you guys down)**

Jeremie: That's a nice thought.

Ulrich: Cool, thanks for the help.

Aelita: We could use it. -sigh-

**Strika: I know I can't speak to anyone directly but mom, I'm happy to be your daughter.**

Aelita: In case, I'd bet I'd be proud too.

Yumi: Same here.

**Eno-G: (Gives peace sign) Hey dad. (hand unintentionally ignites with green flame) ah.  
-throws and hits X-**

Odd: HA! -points and laughs- That could be anyone.

Ulrich: Oh, really now.

Odd: GREEN.

Ulrich: Peace sign.

Jeremie: ... -facepalm-

**X: Galen! You glowing green idiot.**

Aelita: That tends to happen sometimes. xD -recalls Energy Field Golf incident-

Jeremie: Oo; -faint-

**(cuts feed)  
sorry bout that.  
And finally to William, you may not have a big part in the first series, yet you do have a descendent in a future incarnation of LPD. And again, thank you all for your time.**

**The Knight of Laughs**

**Allz: BEHOLD I AM KNIGHT! HERE ME QUESTION! Did you guys miss me? **

Aelita: Maybe a little...

Jeremie: Hell no.

**Hiraku: Congratulations. This story is huge, and I fell off my chair laughing. Keep up the awesome work.**

**Jeremie: ZOMGS! EMO JEREMIE! -thinks- -laughs hysterically and falls on floor-**

Jeremie: I AM. NOT. EMO. Your mom.

Hiraku: Jeremie, that insult doesn't work. STFU!

**Aelita: Feminazi.**

Aelita: Whazzat?

William: -headscratch- Whatever it is, it applies to her!

Aelita: WILLLLLLIIIIIIAAAAAAMMM...

**Odd: I realize you were arrested for reviving Disco. My apologies.**

Odd: I was too awesome and they all got jealous.

Ulrich: -splashes Odd with cold water- No. You just can't dance, like the guy from Genesis.

Hiraku: MUSIC-RELATED REF.

Yumi: You didn't have to point it out. --;

**XANA: Hey man. How's the minions? I know you are anti-social, so I'm going to make this brief. Good luck killing the gang, you have my approval.**

Jeremie: HEY WAIT A SEC!

Xana: The minions are their usual stupid selves.

**William: Willy! How are you doing? I want to help you honestly but escape is impossible. I know the building she's holding you in. In fact, most authors hang around there, using magical powers to make their will be done in you crazy universe. I can hear you guys screaming from my office. There' absolutely no escape. -whispers- Tonight, don't go to sleep, I'll sneak in and free you, and XANA. Don't tell anyone. Oh, and -manly hug- Please don't be emo.**

William: -hugged- MY GOD, YOU PWN. ;D -hands you a replica of his zanbato-

Yumi: Finally you spell it right.

Hiraku: Shut up...

**Ulrich: Why can't you just triplicate and have your clones pin down Hiraku, well you break free?**

Ulrich: Because these chains are made of grey Kryptonite, so they won't break. -pout-

Hiraku: Besides, the doors to the building are nonexistent. They were removed by the Effacer.

Aelita: ONG VOCAB WORD!

**Yumi: Ha! You slapped my brother because we share IP addresses! Ha ha ha!... Okay I'm sorry. It was a joke. Forgive me pweas? -morphs into cute wolf pup- Yes, I can morph. Into a turkey and a wolf.**

Ulrich: -grins evilly before donning a red cloak- I COMMAND THEE WOLF TO BITE HIRAKU!

Hiraku: OH SHIT. I forgot he's the Lord of the Wolves! -climbs William's pole-

William: I'm not done with the voodoo doll yet! -grins at Ulrich-

**Odd: Can we swap bodies? I want to glomped and wuvved...**

Odd: NONONONO!! Last time I did that, it freaked me out!

Yumi: ...Odddd...

**All: Till' next time, friends. -throws bowls of alphabet soup at them- Yumi's says "Sorry", Ulrich's says "Rock on", Jeremie's says "Go back" Odd's says "EAT ME" Aelita's says "Get well soon" XANA's says "Eat it, pixel breath" and William's says "Pweas don't cut yourself"...**

**MasteroftheForce**

**Hi! Me again! Bwahahah! Now, questions. **

**Jeremy: Lessee...how about telling me how to make the Marabounta? Please? (Puppy dog eyes). I'll be your best friend!**

Jeremie: I threw the program out MONTHS ago...perhaps two, three years ago in fact. It's probably gone by now.

Xana: Darn...darn darn darn...

**Ulrich: In my latest fic I have you being chased by rabid fangirls (don't ask how), and you get rid of them by putting on Yumi's antique samurai armor. Any other ways you would get rid of said rabid fangirls (other than the one I had you do)?**

Ulrich: Uhhh...hide behind Yumi?

Yumi: HEY.

**Odd: Same question as Ulrich, though you got to scare them off by using Kiwi in a Scarface reference (Say hello to my little friend!). How else would go about eliminating fangirls.**

Odd: Now that I'm recovering from Fangirl Overdose, I don't think I need to anymore! Yayyyy!

**Aelita: So...how's life?**

Aelita: Eeh, it's been better. -munches on a cookie-

**Yumi: So, if Ulrich got captured by XANA on the World Network and the only way to save him was to give 49 other people to XANA (for XANA's diabolical purposes), or find a key to a chest that had XANA's soul in it, which one would you do?**

Yumi: I would end up finding the key. Don't care how long it would take, as long as Ulrich comes back.

Ulrich!!

Jeremie: That's SO sweet.

**William: I don't hate you unlike most of my contemporaries in the CL fandom. I actually make you likable and noble in my fics. You're more deserving of that. Have a nice batch of cookies (give cookies). No sharing unless everyone else forgives you and XANA depossesses you. And Santa has one last present: A Zanpakuto! Use it well (hint: Name's Zangetsu, heh, heh, heh)**

William: WOOHOOOOO!!! Thank you SO much, SO SO MUCH! -glomps- xD heh heh...zanpakuto...

**XANA: Once again, go to hell, and burn forever, you evil evil evil evil (continues until evil is said 1 billion times) piece of crap!**

Xana: I can't go to hell. I'm not even HUMAN. HA! HAHAHAHA.

**Hiraku: Take away Willy's zanpakuto and I'll make sure a certain Sith Lord takes it back...by nonlethal force. Heh heh heh.**

Hiraku: I'm resistant to most brainwashing, possession, or remote-control acupuncture techniques because they've all been done on me. -whimper-

Xana: Yep.

Hiraku: Not by you.

Xana: Yep.

**Everyone: So long and thanks for all the fish!**

**guest**

**Hey XANA or whatever the HELL your name is, bite my SHINY METAL ash u screwball WUSS u don't know what I'm up to (throws frag grenade at XANA)**

Xana: ... -catches and throws it back- Hehehe.

**oh btw Jer nice way on scoring 1 on us men. And I don't know why Odd cracks me when he makes funny jokes. And one more thing ( hands Jeremy a tuxedo and pink roses) these might come in handy someday... **

Jeremie: Huh? -catches- ...I don't...get it...

Aelita: YES YOU DO.

**Odd if u are awake I am going to beat the person who kidnapped u and your friends senseless and free u guys ( hands over key to locked door)**

Hiraku: IS NO DOOR! Just window.

**Strongheart-Ryowena-Alli**

**-comes back with William in a black princess costume- All: What would you think of a story that Williams sister Emsreldssa is now roommates with Aelita the problem is she has a pet wolf. But Xaviar isn't any ole wolf. he closes his eyes when you get dressed he doesn't howl and he reads you textbooks. But things get weird when it turns out Emsreldssa and William are Aelita and her brother Xander childhood best friends Emy and Will.**

William: Ahahaha...no...

Hiraku: Don't ask me, I hate the stories that have a long-lost sister/brother to one of the main characters.

**Dragatron89**

**I've been working on creating various upgrades for you guys to use when battles become difficult due to sheer numbers or brute force. **

**Yumi: Overload form- basically its your morpher intaking too much power and your suit mutating into a more powerful form.**

Yumi: It sounds like there may be a bit of a downfall to this, yeah?

**Ulrich: phaser strike- various parts of your armor become more compact, yet you can pass through solid matter, including enimies.**

Ulrich: Sweet...and I thought having the Mental Blast was cool!

Hiraku: I came up with it. Appreciate. D;

**Odd: Kiwi armor- (I don't know if you'll like this) in an earlier episode kiwi is rebuilt as a war-dog (with the original brain intact, aging virus attack) well the new body can shatter into armor that links up with your suit to give you a few weapons to use.**

Odd: Kiwi? -rubs his little diggity dog-

Kiwi: Arf.

Odd: Uh...okay...will Kiwi be vulnerable then?

Hiraku: -shrug- Remember Time Out?

William: ...Yes...

**Jeremie: exo tank- exactly what it sounds like, you nueraly connect with a small tank and merge with it.**

Jeremie: Oi. Sounds weird, but cool.

Hiraku: Like the Toron Conscious Control!

Jeremie: -hands glow with energy- Hiraku...let's play tag.

Hiraku: AAAAAAAGH!!!! -hides behind a shield- DON'T TOUCH ME!!

**Aeilita: Arch angle mode- again, exactly what it sounds like, your costume gains more detail, as well as a "blast staff" and a split second expandable force feild.**

Aelita: Cool! Petrification may lend a hand in this form... Archangel? Sounds familiar...

**well I hope you like em. Post again soon**

**Hey, its me again. **

**I am first of all issuing an apology to anyone I might have offended with one of my comments a while back. as much as I hate repeated questions, I do wish to see more chapters to this. So again I apologize.**

**second, I know you guys are asked alot of questions here, so now, I'll let you guys ask a question of me. Is there anything you wish to know of the story I am working on? All you have to do is ask. Bye.**

Hiraku: YESS. Where may I READ this story?! I WANT TO READ IT!!!

**Crazy Killer Girl**

**Jeremie: What's with the new duds in Lyoko? And if Xana gets stronger with every RTTP, why hasn't he destroyed everything? I have to know!**

Karo-Jeremie: HEYLO.

Jeremie: WAH!

Karo-Jeremie: HIRAKU, STOP STICKING KARO ONTO THE FRONT PART OF MY NAME!

Hiraku: But it identifies you!

Karo-Jeremie: So be it. --; anyway, it's because Xana fails at destroying anything. Except squirrels. And I LIKE MY DRAGON FORM. KTHX.

**Dana Belpois**

**Can I ask some questions please?  
Okay, first: Xana, you're not the only Xana. I'm another Xana. Crazy, I know.**

Xana: ... ...WHAT THE FUCK?!!!

William: CENS-oh. Too late. -sad-

**Jeremie: I'm a half-vampire. Now I'll bite you. -chomp-**

Jeremie: -jumps back, letting you bite air- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.

Hiraku: -phew- I HATE VAMPIRES! HATE HATE!

**Aelita: -tackleglomps- You're my new bestest friend!**

Aelita: Huh? Who're you?

Odd: Weird...WHAT ABOUT ME?!!

**Odd: My friend says "meep" to you.**

Odd: And I wish YOU a very merry Christmas!

Yumi: ...Huh?

**Ulrich: cn u r33d 7h15?**

Ulrich: Huh?

Jeremie: Yeah, pretty much.

Aelita: ...

Hiraku: Jeremie, u n33d 2 g3t 1a!d

**Yumi: -sits down and begins to poke- Mwahaha.**

Yumi: NO POKE KTHX.

* * *

Hiraku: nnnn...zzzzz...

Xana: Heh heh...zombie powder.


End file.
